The Alice Jones Series: I wanted To Be In Hufflepuff!
by artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Alice Jones, 11 year old American genius has just got her letter from Hogwarts from none other than Professor Snape. Freezing up at the existence of magic and having her world of science ruined, she develops a whole new perspective of the world. Will she master her way around the school, getting herself involved in everyone's business and will she survive in the pureblood house?
1. YOUREBREAKINGTHELAWSOFMASSCONSERVATION!

**FIRST OF ALL, I GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY FROM JULIUS CEASAR'S SERPANT'S TEARS; A BRILLIANT STORY BY THE WAY. MY STORY, HOWEVER IS ABIT DIFFERENT. I DERIVED SOMEWHAT PERSONALITIES FROM SHERLOCK TO MY MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**

 **IM TRYING NOT TO MAKE HER MARY-SUE-ISH.**

 **DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER, NOT ME.**

Snape never really did like visiting muggleborns and telling them that yes, you are a wizard and yes, magic exist. Dumbledore rarely sent him to stupid errands like this but in this case, the headmaster was a little short of staff.

Alice Jones lived in Portobello Road, Noting Hill, London. She was a special case for being American. Her father, Oliver Jones happened to be well-known mathematician and physicist who received a job offer teaching in a university and as well as conducting scientific research in atoms and molecular theory's that Snape had absolutely had no idea about. Her mother, on the other hand, Lucinda Jones is but a common nurse who retired, devoting her life to her husband and children. She was originally from England.

The Jones Family moved to London a week ago and were already settling in. Knowing that they are rather well exposed to science, Snape knew that it wasn't going to be easy explaining to them that magic exist and that their daughter just happens to be a witch. He expected outrage protests of "Magic doesn't exist!" Or "Impossible!" And he would have to prepare a demonstration and they would still think that it was just a meager, old trick their so called muggle magicians perform.

No. Snape had to prepare something that would be impossible to explain with science. Maybe a transfiguration spell would do the trick. Snape thought. He would turn the father into a newt. That would surely satisfy him then.

He knocked thrice on their door and waited. When no one answered he knocked again. "Mom, someone's at the door!"Snape guessed that it was Alice Jones who yelled. Then came the reply of her mother, "I'm cleaning the bathroom right now. Be a dear and get it."

"Cant! I'm handling unstable particles!" Alice yelled back.

"Alice!" Her mother warned.

"Alright!"

Snape could head hard and angry thumps descending down the stairs. The doorknob clicked and the door opened. He came face to face with a little girl with unruly dark hair and tired gray eyes covered by white goggles. She was rather a baby-faced; making her look quite innocent and she looked short for her age which was unusual since girl normally grows faster than boys. Her eyes darted up and down as if she was observing him not only from the outside but the inside as well. "May I come in?" He said, glaring at the little girl who glared as well. Then her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and then she pointed out,

"Why didn't you just send the letter through the mail? That letter must be very important for it to be personally delivered but why? "She gave him a once-over, "Either I've been accepted into some cult or this is a really terrible joke." She said.

"I assure you that this isn't some joke, Miss Jones. Now seeing as how you didn't give any sort of permission in letting me in," Snape decided to step inside the house whether she liked it or not, "I would gladly do it myself."

Alice still looked at him oddly. Snape handed her the letter and said, "Open it and read thoroughly." Alice held the letter carefully in her hands and began turning it sideways, looking at the back and then the front and then she sniffed it. Snape watched her and found it rather strange for her to be doing it as if there was a bomb inside. She tapped the seal and opened the letter carefully. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Snape couldn't quite catch up to her eye movement as she was reading

"Oh," Mrs. Jones came in, still wearing gloves and was rather wet after cleaning the toilets. She was a kind face woman, still looked quite young in her 40's and had straight and fixed auburn hair which her daughter clearly didn't inherit. "Are you a friend of Oliver's?"

"I am not Mrs. Jones. My name is Severus Snape. I am in fact here for your daughter. I recommend that you call your husband. It would be better if he hears what I'm about to say." Snape said.

"Is it important?" Mrs. Jones said as she glanced at her daughter who was still reading the letter.

"Very." Said Snape.

Mrs. Jones nodded albeit reluctantly. "Let's discuss this in the living room. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Jones offered

"It won't be necessary," said Snape.

While Mrs. Jones called her husband, Snape sat on a large leather sofa just across Alice who was squinting her eyes at him.

"You say that this isn't a joke?" She said slowly.

"I assure you that it isn't. An explanation would be provided once your father arrives because I have no qualms of repeating," Snape said.

Mr. Jones arrived quickly than he expected. He was about Snape's height if he didn't slouch, and clearly Alice inherited her unruly hair from her father. Mr. Jones looked like he had just got out of bed and had deep bags under his eyes. He wore round spectacles but still that made him fail to notice that there was clearly spilled tea from his white coat. Still, Mr. Jones looked like a smart man.

"Why, Hello." Said Mr. Jones as he approached, extending his arm. Snape, not wanting to shake a muggle's hand immediately said, "Please sit down, Mr. Jones. This would not take long,"

Mr. Jones lowered his hand, "Okay then. You don't want to shake my hand," he muttered. Snape didn't care at all and wanted this to be over with. Mr. Jones sat on the leather sofa that was facing the fireplace. Mrs. Jones sat beside him.

"You're here for my daughter," Mr. Jones said. He gave his daughter and accusing look to which she exclaimed, "I haven't done anything yet!"

"Uh-huh," Mrs. Jones said. Mr. Jones clapped his hand once and then turned to look at Snape,"Let's get this over with shall we. I can tell from the way that Alice is glaring at you that you have some very important explaining to do," Said Mr. Jones.

Snape began, "Before I do this, I would like to be perfectly clear that every word that has escaped from my lips is true. It might surprise you and you would most likely deny it. Mr. and Mrs. Jones, your daughter is a witch."

"Excuse me!" Mrs. Jones said exclaimed, sounding really offended. She probably understood that Snape was calling her daughter the derogatory meaning of a witch. Alice on the other hand shrugged casually.

"Eh...I've been called worse." She said.

"It's true," Mr. Jones mumbled absently, earning him a smack to the head from his wife.

"Oliver!"

"What?!"

"Don't act so casual about it," She turned to her daughter and said, "and you, young lady. I told you many times that you will tell me when kids are calling you names."

"It's not a big deal," Alice said, groaning. She clearly didn't want to be in this kind of conversation again and neither did Snape.

"And by a witch. I mean the female equivalent of a wizard," Snape continued.

"You mean Math Wizard right?" Mr. Jones said.

"No. I do not. I mean wizard: A person capable of performing magic." Said Snape.

"That's ridiculous!" Snape sighed. Here it goes, "Magic doesn't exist. It's just something people from before claimed when they couldn't find out an explanation to why volcanoes erupt or when it rains or why the local old lady has been growing warts in her face."

"Would you like a demonstration?"

Mr. Jones scoffed. He looked at his wife and gave her a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Alice stayed passive and remained silent.

"By all means, Go ahead. But I warn you, my daughter can be very perceptive so whatever tricks you are attempting to pull in your sleeve, she can see through it right away." Mr. Jones told him proudly.

"Yup," Alice said, looking quite pleased with herself. Oh, how Snape will disappoint them and he was going to enjoy it. He took out his wand (oh great he has a wand. What next? A flying broomstick?") And then waved it in front of Mr. Jones who shrunk and became a bright green newt. Mrs. Jones gasped, stared at her husband and then back at Snape and then back at her husband. She was trembling.

Alice froze, but she managed to mutter impossible under her breath. Snape waved his wand again and Mr. Jones was back to normal and fully clothed. He had a wide and gaping expression on his face and he was shaking even more so than his wife.

"y-y-you...you- h-h-ow. That was...im-Impossible. I-it..." He began shaking his head and mumbling no under his breath. His wife comforted him giving Snape the dirtiest look. "Take a deep breath, honey. Follow the sound of my voice." She comforted him, rubbing circles on his back with her palm.

Maybe I should do this more often. Snape thought. He looked at Alice who was now staring at him. She wasn't flinching. She just sat there immobile like a doll with the messiest hair.

"I believe that would clear your doubts about magic." Said Snape.

Mrs. Jones went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. She gave it to her husband who swatted it away gently, "I know. Maybe some bourbon would be better." She stood again and went to the kitchen with her husband yelling. "Bring me the whole bottle instead Lucy!" Mr. Jones looked around Snape,"So. This whole magic thing is real?" he asked, still breathing heavily.

"Yes." Snape didn't know why he was explaining it more to the parents than Alice herself but seeing that the girl was incapable of normal speech, it was best that Snape was telling it to her parents instead.

"I really should be explaining it more to your daughter, Mr. Jones," Snape told him. "Don't worry about her. She's still processing." Mr. Jones said. His wife arrived from the kitchen carrying a large bottle of bourbon. She gave it to her husband, "Want some?¬¬—no. Good. More for me." Snape watched in disgust as he gulped down a large amount of the drink.

"Your daughter is one of the special individuals to be chosen in attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Snape began explaining. Mr. Jones took another swig from the bottle again. Snape was once again reminded of how disgusting muggles could be, "It's a boarding school in Scotland. Term starts in September first-"

"Wait. So there's a school for wizards," Mr. Jones said, "And if there's a school, there are communities as well. So it's not impossible that there are...magical communities around London."

"And the world as well." Snape verified.

Mr. Jones gave a terrified scoff and took another swig, "magic," he mumbled.

"That's enough, Oliver," Mrs. Jones said. She forcefully took the bottle from her husband's hands, ignoring his protest. She looked round at Snape, "I'm sorry. He's not always like this. My husband rarely drinks. It's just the concept of magic existing in this universe is a bit of a shock to us¬—especially him and my daughter—Science and magic don't get along well," she said, shaking her head. She wheeled around to the side to face her to look at her daughter, "Alice is just overwhelmed. Isn't that right, sweetie."

"—mass conservation—" she whimpered, "…breaking…the…laws..."

Alice tucked both her knees on her chest and buried her face in it. She was whimpering like an injured mutt. Snape looked at the father who was doing the same as well except he buried his face on the coffee table. Snape was laughing in the inside.

Mrs. Jones appeared so heartbroken for both her daughter and husband. She placed her hand on her chest and said, "I'm guessing you want to laugh," she half-joked.

Snape's face remained neutral, "That would be highly inappropriate," he said.

"Well, you've broken their world. They need time to fix their genius minds. Alice won't be functioning for a day at least and I think Oliver is drunk. Would it be okay if you could just explain to me everything and I will tell them once they recovered?"

Snape hesitated. He wanted it to be over with. They were supposed to go to Diagon Alley today and purchase the necessary items for Alice, but seeing that the girl was not moving; not even an inch, Snape decided that it was best to continue a couple of hours from now. If he was lucky, he could ask McGonagall to do his work for him.

He began explaining to Mrs. Jones a brief summary about the wizard world and why it must be kept secret. He mentioned some laws and answered her questions about the government, and explained that she was muggle: the term wizards use to call non-wizarding folk like herself. He told her that her daughter was a muggleborn witch, that is to say, a witch who was born to two non-magical parents. Then he illuminated her about half-bloods and purebloods.

"Would it be a problem for Alice if she's a muggleborn," asked Mrs. Jones.

"There will be other students that would likely discriminate her about her blood status if she's lucky, she won't be in Slytherin," he said. Lastly, Snape explained Hogwarts, the 4 houses and cited the subjects. Mrs. Jones looked more excited than her daughter. Snape didn't know why. It was normally the child who would be giddy when they found out that

they were a witch or wizard except, in this case, Alice seemed rather…how should he put it—broken. It was sad. Not that Snape sympathized with her; he just couldn't relate. In fact, he found it rather amusing.

"Of course, your daughter can decide whether she agrees to go to Hogwarts or not," Said Snape.

"She's going," Mrs. Jones said, hastily.

"I believe your daughter should be the one to decide, Mrs. Jones," Said Snape.

"Oh no. She's going. I don't care if it's a school for wizards, Alice is definitely going. She's going to make some friends and be a normal girl-er—witch," Said Mrs. Jones. Though it sounded like she was convincing it to herself rather than to Snape, "She's going to continue and not skip a grade, and hopefully, she is going to graduate normally like a normal little girl like her mummy," Mrs. Jones forced a smile on her face.

Snape looked at her with the weirder out expression. He guessed that there was a story behind all of Mrs. Jones ranting. He wanted to ask, but it really wasn't his business.

Mr. Oliver stirred, "If we're lucky," he mumbled, sitting up and leaning lazily on the couch.

"Don't say that, Oliver," Mrs. Jones chided.

Mr. Jones shrugged, "Hey, she graduated high school when she was 10. She would probably graduate Pigfarts in 4 years—3 if she's lazy,"

"I don't believe that it's possible," Snape interjected. Sure he was astonished that the small girl frozen across him was a genius, but it was in muggle standards. "Magic is a broader subject, even more so than science, in my opinion. I've never heard of a student who was allowed to skip a year,"

What he said seemed to made Mrs. Jones glow, the woman was so overjoyed that she nearly cried, "Oh, thank you, Professor Snape," Perhaps it was better when he didn't tell her.

"I will see you a couple of hours from now after your daughter is….recovered. I am still asked to accompany you to purchase some supplies," Snape stood. He walked towards the hallway. The Jones family heard a loud crackling sound as Snape apparated from the house.


	2. ITS SO OLD AND DINGY

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY WRONG GRAMMARS OR SPELLINGS. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AND I DO NOT HAVE A PROOFREADER.**

The Jones Family, and Snape traveled to Diagon Alley around 4 in the afternoon. It took Alice 7 hours apparently to unfreeze and when she finally snapped out of it, she was now smiling like she had discovered the secrets of the universe.

"But what about Cambridge?" her father reminded her, "You had the scholarship and all."

"No." said Mrs. Jones firmly, "I'm not wasting the opportunity for Alice to hang out with children .She's not going to a school with a bunch of people twice her age."

"the only reason I wanted to go to college was that it had better lab equipment than the ones I have here. College can wait. Once I master magic…I would soon be researching it." Alice said. The discussion was over and they drove off to the address that Snape gave them.

Snape tapped three separate bricks on the wall and it opened. There Diagon Alley was still teeming with shoppers, students here and there purchasing their supplies and little children admiring broomsticks. Mrs. Jones' demeanor was filled with wonder when she laid eyes on it. Her husband and daughter on the other hand….

"It's sooo…." Alice drawled.

"Medieval?" Mr. Jones offered.

"I was going to say dingy and old, but that works too, Dad," she said.

"Where to first, Proffessor Snape?" Asked Mrs. Jones.

"That would be the bank. You need to convert your Muggle money into wizarding money," Snape replied.

Alice trotted ahead until she was now beside Snape. "Why do they call non-magical people muggles anyway? It sounds like we are drug addicts," she stated.

Snape didn't answer her. They continued walking until they were at bank. Along the way, Alice acted like a hyperactive 8 year old in a candy store. Even though she stated that she thought Diagon Alley was old and dingy, she seemed amazed by the magic, intrigued by the item flying around the place, she laughed at the broomstick, the cauldron and the wand; finding them so stereotypical, apparently. Her face showed wonder but her eyes were calculating. She looked more like she was assessing a study on the place.

When they arrived at Gringots, Alice gasped when she saw the goblins. They approached Griphook who gave them a vault and converted their money in no less than 20 minutes. Alice thought wizard currency was complicated. Snape noticed that Alice was now staring more intently at the goblin.

"Can I have some of your blood?" she blurted out.

"I beg your pardon," Griphook said.

Her mother intervened and let out a nervous laugh, "Ha-ha…My daughter. Such a joker," she said, ushering her daughter as far away from the Griphook who looked rather murderous.

Alice squirmed from her mother's grip, "But mom! I only wanted to see his DNA," she protested. Mrs. Jones shushed her. The family exited the bank. Alice was now sulking heavily.

"We discussed this, Alice. You're not allowed to mix science and magic together," Mrs. Jones scolded, waving her finger. Alice puffed her cheeks which made it pudgier. Mr. Jones smiled at Snape and said, "Where to next?"

"Wands," he stated.

"Ooo…I get my own pointy stick," Alice chimed.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones remained outside as Snape and Alice walked inside the store. The bell rang and they were greeted by Mr. Ollivander, "Ah! Severus Snape, 14 and ¾ inches, ebony, unicorn tail core, very strong, good for transfigurations,"

"Mr. Ollivander, this is Alice Jones. She needs a wand," Said Snape.

"Ah," Mr. Ollivander said again, he bent slightly, examining Alice who in return did the same. He pulled out a long strip of measuring tape from his pocket and said, "Which is your wand arm,"

"I'm ambidextrous," Alice stated casually. Ollivander looked confused for a moment, "It means I'm dominant in both arms,"

A smile quirked up from Ollivander's lips, "Fascinating. How very lucky of you then, you get to choose which one,"

"Left then," Alice decided. She held out her hand. Ollivander then began measuring it from shoulder to the tip of her fingers.

"Each wand is special, Miss Jones. And every wand is unique. You'll never find two wands identical to each other. There is a certain type of magical wood that needs to be used and each wand has a core. I primarily use cores of Unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and phoenix tail feather," He stopped and dawdled around, pulling the boxes from his shelves. He opened one and handed the wand to Alice, "here we go, Sycamore, 10 and half inches, unicorn hair. Well, go on, give it a wave," Alice shrugged her shoulders. Snape figured that she found it rather stupid. Perhaps she wasn't quite accepting about the whole magic thing yet. She waved the wand and then Ollivander's robe caught on fire.

"Auguamenti," Snape said, pointing his wand on the fire. A stream of water burst out from the tip and the fire died out. There was a mixture of expressions on Alice's face. At first her eyes widened in amazement then she looked up and smiled at Snape after that, she appeared to have realized something and then she frowned in confusion and mumbled impossible under her breath. Snape supposed that she was still finding for a scientific explanation.

"There are some things that can't be explained by science, Miss Jones," Snape told her.

"Yeah," She mumbled, looking rather disappointed, "I need to learn to accept that, I guess,"

"Thank you, Proffessor Snape," Ollivander said. He looked round at Alice, took her wand and said, "No, no. Definitely not," he said. He opened another box, took out the wand and then gave it to Alice, "birch, 9 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring, swishy" Once again, Alice gave it a wave, it was Snape's robes that were on fire this time. He casted the Water-making charm again and put out the flames. "You just seem to enjoy setting things on aflame, don't you, Miss Jones," Snape sneered.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" she defended, "Besides, it could have been worse,"

"No again. Ooo~, this is very interesting. Very interesting indeed," Ollivander said, in an excited tone. He trotted back to the shelves again, pulling out several boxes and placing them at the counter. He opened one and gave it again to Alice, "Try this one. Red oak, 11 inches, dragon heartstring, give it a wave, dear," Alice took the wand from Ollivander's bony fingers.

"Fine, but if the place blows up, it ain't my fault," she said. Alice flicked the wand to the side. Snape was relieved that nothing caught on fire. The vase by the window however, disintegrated into ashes.

"No. Perhaps not," Ollivander said, shaking his head.

"Sorry about your vase," Alice said, "Would it be alright if I go ahead and pick my own wand,"

"Pick your own wand! No, my dear. I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," Ollivander chuckled, he trotted back to the counter and opened another box, taking out the wand and holding it in his pale and bony hands, "the wand chooses the wizard, Miss Jones,"

Alice frowned. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion, "That doesn't make any sense. It's just a piece of wood," she said.

Ollivander seemed charmed by her doubt but he answered her, "It's never clear why, Miss Jones. From the moment a wand finds its ideal owner, it will begin to learn and teach its human partner,"

"So wands are at least sentient beings huh. I can deal with that," Alice said.

Ollivander grinned, "Here, try this, cedar, 12 ½ inches, dragon heartstring, nice and supple," Alice took the wand and then gripped its black handle, she didn't need to wave it; as soon as her fingers wrapped around it, it produced a burst of green sparks along with a gust of wind that came out of nowhere which smelled like fresh rain.

"Whoah!" Alice gaped, "that was…unexplainable,"

Ollivander looked absolutely giddy, "Marvelous, truly wonderful," he said, clapping his hands, looking at Alice like a rare specimen, "It's so rare to find cedar owners nowadays. Cedar, my dear, like my father always says, 'you will never fool a cedar carrier,' the cedar wand always finds its home where there is perspicacity and perception," At this, Alice smiled and straightened, "My father has never yet met an owner of a cedar wand who he would cross. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them," Ollivander explained.

"Huh," Alice said, examining her wand, "I like this one. I'm naming him Cedrus,"

"Why, never heard of wizard naming his or her wand before," Ollivander remarked.

"What a poor name," Snape commented.

"I'm not good at names. I couldn't think of anything so I named it after its genus," She said.

"That would be 7 galleons," Ollivander said. Alice fished the exact amount from her pocket. They were good to go, but Alice was clearly not ready yet. She was much more preoccupied of answering the questions that were going in her head.

"Mr. Ollivander, correct me if I'm wrong, so basically, you can tell a lot of person from the wand he or she carries," she asked.

Ollivander nodded, "Yes. Precisely,"

Snape briefly saw a smirk plastered on her face, "Is there a book about wand lore I can borrow or purchase,"

"My! This is a first. A first year interested in the wonders of wand lore. I have just the book Miss Jones. In fact because I am charmed with your curiously and thirst for knowledge, I'm giving you a copy of my notes. Now its somewhere here I suppose,"

Alice's face glowed but Snape had the feeling that she was merely faking it, "Really! Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander. It would really be useful for me adapting to the wizard world," she chipped.

"And why, May I ask you want to learn about wand woods?" Snape asked.

"Oh, no reason~" she sang. There was another smirk plastered on her face. Snape had the feeling she wasn't doing it because she was curious.

Ollivander came back, carrying a thick, leather bounded book. He handed it to Alice, "Here you go. You'll find everything that you need in there," he said, patting the book gently.

"This really helps, sir." She said.

"Use it wisely," Ollivander winked.

"Oh, I will," she said. Her voice deep and serious. For a moment of seemed much more malevolent. Snape opened the door, "I expect that you'd be in Ravenclaw, dear girl," Ollivander called out happily.

As soon as they were out, Alice quickly shoved the large book unto her father's chest. "Look, mom! I got my own wand," said Alice beaming.

"Well, watch where you point that thing," her father warned, struggling the heavy book on to his hands.

"I think I'm going to test it out," Alice said.

"No. You're not a student at Hogwarts yet. Using underage magic is forbidden. Moreover, I don't think you can cast a simple levitation charm without learning the incantation first," Snape explained.

"You heard the man. Illegal," said Mrs. Jones, giving her daughter a warning glare. Alice pouted.

"You know she's going to do it anyways, Lucy,"

"Yup. Aguamenti!" Alice mimicked the spell, following Snape's wand movement from a while ago. A jet of water burst out from the tip unto her mother's freshly pressed dress.

Mrs. Jones gasped, "Alice," she said in a warning tone. Alice smiled guiltily. Mrs. Jones snatched the wand from her daughter, "You're not getting this back until the start of the term,"

"Impressive. That was an N.E.W.T. level spell, taught for 6th years, Miss Jones," Snape remarked, blinking.

"Haha, make that 6 months," she said.

Pureblood or not, this girl could be a valuable student in Slytherin. He considered the possibility that she could at least have a good chance to be at his House.

They were off to settle the rest; Alice was fitted for robes which she found lame, and then the hats (Ooo~pointy!) next were the quills and parchment (you know, there's something we call a pen. Much more practical), then the Apothecary. In there, Alice wasn't the very least frightened about the place. She looked more excited and clearly stated that she wanted to buy every single ingredient.

"The possibilities!" she exclaimed happily. "Do you know what this means, Professor?" she said, eyes gleaming at him, "I'll never be bored! Never ever, ever!" she ran around the place, constantly poking the dragon livers and eyeing the eel eyes like they were lollipops.

"Oh dear," said Mr. and Mrs. Jones somberly.

"I'll warn the neighbors and make sure to have fire station on speed dial," Her father noted. Mrs. Jones was having none of that. She chided her daughter that they were here to buy the exact amount of her materials only. Mrs. Jones absolutely forbade her to buy the dragon's blood and the Eel eyes.

"But, mom!" Alice protested.

"No."

"Dad!"

"Listen to your mother – ugh this place is creeping me out. I'll go wait outside,"

Alice was pouting throughout their stay at the Apothecary, refusing to speak to her mother.

"I'll expect you to do well in my potions class, Miss Jones," said Snape sternly. He picked out the best yet more expensive ingredients. At the counter, the shopkeeper greeted Snape. Mrs. Jones paid for the ingredients, reluctantly carrying it.

"Professor Snape, you teach potions, right. Is it similar to chemistry?" asked Alice, looking up at Snape.

"A bit," he answered.

"My mom told me that you're the head of the Slytherin House. Tell me, what is your opinion of all the houses," she asked.

"I'm afraid I will be biased, but if you must insist…the Gryffindors have a reputation for being brave but reckless and stupid," Snape said with disdain, "Ravenclaws value knowledge above all else though they do tend to be stuck up, Hufflepuffs tend to be incompetent but are hardworking and the Slytherins are cunning and resourceful but they incline to favor purebloods having the reputation of bearing the most Dark Wizards," Snape explained irritably.

"What House do you think I'll be in?"

"Ravenclaw," Snape deadpanned, "But I do hope you'll be in Slytherin,"

"Oh yeah, shell definitely be there." Her mother mumbled while she was looking distastefully at the claw-like hand that was hanging from the ceiling.

Alice ignored her mother's comment and opened her mouth to speak again, "But you said that Slytherin tends to favor purebloods,"

"Muggleborn Slytherin's exist but are extremely rare," he said.

They met up Mr. Jones, who was now eying curiously at the broomsticks, "How do they make it fly? I would pick rocket science between magic any day," he stated.

"True. Rocket science is really easier than explaining why magic exist. Don't worry, dad. I'm sure I'll figure it out," Alice said.

They went to Flourish and Blotts to purchase the book on the list. It took her an hour at most which made Snape even more impatient, and when she approached the counter, she was now carrying books that the supply list never mentioned before: Ingredient Encyclopedia, The Books of Charms and Spells, Curses and Counter Curses, Guide to Advance Occulmency, Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration, Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science, Alchemical duodecimo, Advance Rune Translation, and Rune Dictionary, a total of 18 books.

"I'm sure that wont fit In your trunk," said Snape. Alice merely shrugged, "It's not like I'm going to bring all of at Pigfarts anyways. Plus, I read about that Undetectable Extension Charm,"

"Miss Jones, you might be able to perform a N.E.W.T. standard spell but the Undetectable extension charm is advance enough that even Hogwarts 7th years have difficulty of casting. It is a tricky spell, Miss Jones. I advise you wait until you're 17," said Snape.

"I'll figure it out. I know the elements of space. Shouldn't be too hard. It's amazing that you wizards managed to perfect transdimensional engineering." She insisted.

Knowing that she had no intention of heeding his advice, Snape simply recommended her Advance Potion Making, Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, The Rise and fall of the Dark Lord and Potion Opuscule.

"It will be important," he told her.

Mr. Jones was the one who paid for the books. Apparently money wasn't much of an issue for the Jone's family. They paid 88 galleons which in the wizard world cost quite a lot.

It was now time to buy a pet. "How about an owl," Mrs. Jones suggested, "So you can send letters,"

Snape saw Alice pursed her lips. He could almost hear the gears going on her head. She was thinking, "Owls are too obvious," she said.

Snape followed Alice into Magical Menagerie. She lingered around the place, frowning and shaking her head as she looked at the owls, but she regarded the other animals like the poisonous orange snails and the Transforming Rabbit like they were lab rats ready for dissection. Mr. Jones noticed a bald eagle from one of the cages. He insisted his wife to let him buy one for sending letters and packages because and owl will be too small. (Come on, Lucy. A bald eagle! It's so American. We just have to buy it) (No. we are not. I don't know what to feed that thing!) They got into an argument in the corner which Snape ignored completely.

From the corner of his eyes, Snape noticed two cats that were shoved off as far as possible from the rest of the cages; one was big, bandy-legged; ginger-coloured had a squashed head. His face was looked as if he had ran into a brick wall. The other one was about its size had a slender body, gray silver fur with spots. The two looked hostile towards Snape and were glaring at him with their yellow eyes. When Alice passed by that cage, the two cats approached her and were purring heavily, like they wanted her to pet them. The owner of the store, a frail old man approached her looking quite fascinated, "I've never seen them do that before. They're usually hostile, those two," the man remarked.

Alice now looked much more interested, "A Somali and something that looks like a hansa Himalayan but…"

"…Yes…"

"They've been crossbred. I just don't know what it is though," Alice said.

"That's quite perceptive of you, girl. Yes, yes. These two felines are half-kneazel. They've been here for quite a while. Especially the one with the squashed face. They tend to be hostile towards those who pick them. This is the first I see them approach someone,"

Alice smirked. She bent down to get a closer look at the two, "What's a kneazle?" she asked the shopkeeper.

"Cat-like animals that are highly intelligent. They also have the natural sense of finding out suspicious persons and frauds,"

"Hmm…" Alice thought for a bit. Both cats seem to like her; they were peering at her with pick-me eyes. She smirked, "Which one of you likes needles?"

The orange one retreated; the Somali wins. "I'll have that one," she pointed. The shopkeeper opened the cage and the cat jumped to her arms. Alice came up to the counter and paid for the pet. She stroked the Somali's fur and it gave out a loud purr. "Wonder what I should name it?" she said quietly. "What do you think Professor?"

Snape glowered at her, "Don't ask such insignificant questions like that, child. Why don't you just name it after its breed?" he suggested coldly.

"Somali," said Alice, testing the name. The cat meowed in approval.

"No, Oliver. I mean it—oh isn't he precious, Alice….please don't do experiments on him—like that rabbit I bought for your 7th birthday—poor Sammy. Died of poisoning," said Mrs. Jones.

"Sammy was already sick, Mom. He died because he had an Inflammation of the brain and brain tissue, not because I injected him with morphine," Alice corrected.

"Well, don't do anything to…what did you name it?"

"Somali."

"Don't do anything to Somali or I'll confiscate your chemistry set." Mrs. Jones pressed.

They got out of the store. Mr. Jones approached Snape, still looking quite defeated because his wife wouldn't let him buy a bald eagle, "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes. I suppose that's it," He looked round at Alice, "Don't forget…term starts at September 1st, come to King's Cross Station at 10 o'clock sharp. Don't be late," said Snape in a serious tone.

"We'll be there," said Mrs. Jones, "Is there anything you want to say to Proffesor Snape, Alice,"

"I want to be in Hufflepuff!" she blurted.

Snape looked taken aback, "You don't seem to be the hardworking and loyal type. Being in Hufflepuff would be a complete waste of your talents if you ask me," he said. There must be a reason for her to want to join Hufflepuff. With her intelligence and fairly manipulative personality, she'd bound to land in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Gryffindor might be a possibility but the chances were low if she wanted to be in Hufflepuff, "And may I ask why, Miss Jones?"

"Oh you know~reasons," she said smirking. Snape had the feeling that there wasn't anything good behind that smirk of hers. She'll never be a Hufflepuff with that way of thinking.

"I'm sure Alice will do well whatever House she's in. Best be off then, we'll see you at the station Proffessor,"said Mrs. Jones.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones bade him cheery goodbyes and Mrs. Jones forced her daughter to be polite. (It's not like he's going to appreciate it.) (Just say it, Alice!)

"Goodbye, Proffesor. See you in September," and with that, Snape remained at Diagon Alley, watching their retreating figures and Mr. Jones struggle to push the heavy trolley of all Alice's supplies. He pondered silently for a moment, thinking that today was probably one of the longest days he's ever experienced. It was long but Snape wouldn't lie that he somewhat found the girl intriguing; freezing in place when she found out about magic, learning that she graduated high school at 10; something Muggles found to be quite remarkable and to be able to perform a N.E.W.T. spell in one go just a few hours after she learned the existence about magic, as well as purchasing books that were far beyond her level, and her interest for potion ingredients that first years found disgusting. A prodigy indeed. Snape made a mental note that he would pay close attention to the muggleborn girl. He turned his heel and with a loud CRACK! dissaparated out of Diagon Alley.


	3. EXPERIMENT TIME!

Alice always knew she was different. As cliché as it sounds, it was not an exaggeration.

While she was still growing in her mother's belly, Mrs. Jones wished—prayed that Alice would at least not be like her brother. Mrs. Jones wanted a daughter who was intelligent but at least not have a genius level IQ like her first child, Zack who managed to build a full functioning robot at age 4 and liked inventing gadgets and gizmos, and dismantling and assembling household appliances that sometimes malfunctioned. Not that she was proud, she was extremely pleased to have a genius for a son, but kids Zack's age were still learning how to spell their names while Zack was already adding adjustments to their computer and designing blueprints for inventions and ideas that Mr. Jones loved boasting about. He made a friend though from their neighbor's kid. Stephen was interested in science as well, wanting to be an astronaut when he grows up. Mrs. Jones was just happy that he had someone to talk to and play tag with instead of making explosions at the garage every five minutes.

Mrs. Jones had high hopes for her daughter to be extra ordinary smart instead of extraordinary genius with 160 IQ. Unfortunately….those prayers won't be answered.

Nothing was wrong for the first few months of Alice's life. Then Mrs. Jones started noticing strange things happening to Alice. Just 9 months old and her mother found her at the top cupboard. Mrs. Jones guessed that Zack did it as a prank and grounded him for a week, suspending his garage rights. Next, the house started shaking. They thought it was an earthquake but when they got outside, it seemed to be that their house was the only one that was affected. The neighbors haven't felt a thing. Mrs. Jones thought that she was going crazy. Fortunately, it stopped there. But Mrs. Jones witnessed something even more terrifying after all of the unexplainable things that happened to Alice. Mrs. Jones worse fear arrived. Alice was now looking at her brother's chemistry set with interest.

At 11 months, she was displaying intelligence that were way beyond infants her age. Even Zack didn't understand chess when he was 11 months old. She didn't like any of the toys that her mother bought her and instead she was eyeing the chemistry set like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Alice even started opening her father's books!

Finally, Mr. Jones took her to a facility to test out her IQ and learned that it was exceeding the normal standard for infants. Mr. Jones was proud again for having another genius in the family. Mrs. Jones was happy and at the same time dejected. But she hoped for the best. Growing up, Alice was an isolated little girl, constantly bored by the world around her; scowling at the playmates her mother brought her, stealing her brother's chemistry set, observing the components for acid and bleach and other household materials, blowing stuff up like her brother, drugging Zack once all because she wanted to see the effect it had on the human body, and bringing dead body parts, organs, rats and animals at home which scared her brother and father and deeply appalled her mother. She could speak Spanish after watching a telenovela. She could recognize 12 languages by the age of two. And after that, she began doing algebra. Alice read her brother's books on Physics and Chemistry and Chemical Engineering, Biochemistry, instead of the fairy tales of Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. She ripped those books to pieces. Mrs. Jones wished for a daughter who was less smart than Zack instead she gave birth to one who was even more intelligent, more perceptive, cunning and very, very resourceful than Zack, something Zack disliked. Still Mrs. Jones loved her daughter even though she told one of her co-workers at the hospital that she was sleeping with one of the patients. Alice was only eight that time. Marge—her co-worker—was now divorced, miserable and cursing Alice every time she saw her at the hospital where Mrs. Jones worked.

Alice should have attended college when she was 7. but her mother insisted that she at least had to go through high school. she eventually graduated high school without a ceremony, Mrs. Jones was upset. She really wanted her daughter to experience a normal graduation ceremony, have friends that were her age—have friends at all—develop crushes and not saying statements like "Humans are pathetic," and "Everyone is an idiot," She was grounded for 3 months when Mrs. Jones heard her say that.

They moved to Noting Hill, her hometown when Mr. Jones accepted the job offer to teach and do research at a university. Zack was left behind since he was already in his fourth year of college at MIT. Just a week from settling in, they were visited by a stranger who highly resembled that of an overgrown bat, telling them that magic exists and that their daughter was a witch. Alice was now different to a whole new level. She didn't accept it very well though, freezing up when Snape transfigured Mr. Jones into a newt. Her world of science was shattered. She needed time to rebuild it again, allowing space inside her mind to accept that everything was now possible and that she could now break the every law of science, biology, and physics. She wouldn't be bored for years to come.

Mrs. Jones didn't care if her daughter was a witch. When she heard the idea of a school for wizards and witches, it didn't matter if magic existed or not, as long as Alice was given a chance to go to school again, make friends, and experience normal things that kids go through, magical or not. Mrs. Jones figured that even if the children were magical. Children are children, no matter which continent you live. Learning that there was little chance that she was allowed to skip a grade or two made it even better. Mrs. Jones was more excited than her daughter at the mention of Hogwarts. Maybe Alice could make a fresh start, maybe the wizard children will think that her perception, and ability to see things no normal child could do would be considered magic, and maybe Alice will change her mind about the magical children because they would be much different than the non-magical ones she's had the displeasure of meeting.

Throughout the course of the summer, Alice was holed up in her room, spending her time reading the books for the first week. She began making notes; she even managed to steal her wand from her mother and began practicing some spells even though it was illegal for her to perform underage magic. Fortunately, there was no complaint. Alice now rarely ate, and she didn't sleep for five days once. Mrs. Jones has had it.

Mrs. Jones practically destroyed the doorknob. Alice's room was dark and cold, Black, thick sheets hang on the windows. The only sources of light were two electric lamps. Her room remained messy; books scattered around the floor, packages of junkfood and soda cans as well, there were papers pinned on the walls, words in sloppy handwriting. On her shelves, laid several jars of body parts and animals, there was a jar of eyeballs, a heart, several toes and thumbs, the hamster that she nicked from a pet shop and poisoned, there were rats as well in those jars. There were plenty of them on her shelves.

On her study desk was the skull of the Sammy the Rabbit. Alice was sprawled on the floor with Somali sleeping on her back, surrounded by garbage and piles of books and papers and a lamp, illuminating her unruly hair. Her face was buried onto the book she was supposed to be reading. She was out cold. Mrs. Jones heaved an exasperated sigh and reminded herself that she loved her daughter very much even though she was a blob at the moment. Mrs. Jones took down the black curtains, letting the nice and warm sunshine in, lighting up the whole room. She heard a shriek from her daughter and then a loud hiss from Somali, "MOM! THE LIGHT, IT BURNS!" she said in a croaky voice. Alice crawled towards her bed, attempting to hide under it like Somali.

Mrs. Jones, hands on her hips, shook her head as she looked at Alice crawling like that woman from that Japanese horror movie she saw one time. Alice hid under the bed, hissing at her mother.

"I have never seen a room so dirty, young lady!" Mrs. Jones scolded; she tried her best to keep her voice leveled and calm. She forcefully pulled her daughter from under the bed, ignoring her whines and moans. "YOU HAVENT EATEN IN DAYS. YOU'VE BEEN STUCK IN THAT ROOM FOR A WEEK NOW AND NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A VAMPIRE. THIS ISNT HEALTHY, ALICE." Mrs. Jones yelled right at her face. She was having trouble making her stand upright. Alice replied with a groan. Mrs. Jones took a deep breath, calming herself down before speaking again, "You know what you need, fresh air and sunshine. Your face is pale as snow and for goodness sake, you haven't bathed in a week, have you. Alice! You can't live like this. I won't be there to take care of you once you go to Hogwarts—oh dear; maybe I should owl the headmaster to watch over you once you get there,"

Alice simply groaned again.

"Sunshine. You need sunshine, young lady,"

"Nooooo-ooo…. Not the sun," she jerked her body away from her mother, crouching until she laid on the floor of papers, crawling into a ball.

"The sun," she scowled, "I don't know why I should bother basking my skin from that big ball of gas that you love so much, mother. In a billion years or so, that giant ball up at space that kids happily draw smiley faces on their terrible drawings would one day blow up into a supernova, killing us all. Not so happy is it, Martha!" Alice half-said, half-muttered, "I told her that it drawing a smiley face on the sun on her poor excuse for an art project was not only scientifically impossible and illogical but also lame and stupid. But she didn't listen,"

Mrs. Jones sighed heavily again like she's been doing it her whole life, "She was 6! There's nothing wrong with putting a smiley face on the sun, sweetie. We had this conversation before. Now stand up and eat some breakfast otherwise I'll ban you from the basement where you keep your lab equipment," Mrs. Jones threatened.

A look of horror washed over Alice's face for a second. She quickly got up to her feet. Alice couldn't afford being banned from the basement now. She was already done reading all the books, memorized every paged, figured out why the pictures moved and made necessary notes and corrections as well as developing detailed explanations and theories for some spells. Now, all that's left was testing it out on her lab equipment. She hadn't even examined Somali thoroughly yet.

"What do you want me to do, mom?" she moaned.

"Eat breakfast, feed Somali and please, for the love of all things fragrant, take a bath."

Alice obeyed. It was going to be a life-changing summer.


	4. BUT I DONT WANT TO BE IN THE TRAIN!

September 1st was sunny and bright. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Alice loathed it. She wished it would rain. They arrived at King's Cross station at exactly 10 o'clock sharp. Mrs. Jones of course forced her daughter to wake up early. She was more excited about the whole thing than her daughter. Mr. Jones pushed the trolley till they reached the middle of Platform 9 and 10. There Severus Snape stood out like batman without a mask.

"Did you successfully casted the Undetectable Extension charm, Miss Jones?" He asked sardonically.

"Yup. It took me three tries though," she said like it wasn't a big deal at all. Snape was even more impressed by now. "Are we supposed to pass through that wall," she guessed.

"Very perceptive of you. Say farewell to your parents. Train leaves in an hour," said Snape.

"Can't they pass through?" Alice asked.

"Yes,"

Mr. Jones was in tears, "Oh, she's going to school again, Oliver. And I wanted to see her off the train,"

"I'm sure she'll be okay dear. Try not to blow anything up, Alice." said Mr. Jones.

Mrs. Jones was now wiping off some tears off her cheeks. "Oh we must get a picture!"

" _MOM_ , not now. I don't want to smile," Alice complained. But Mrs. Jones was having none of that. She took out her camera, snapping every picture she can even if Alice was covering her face and pouting. Mrs. Jones hugged her daughter, kissing her cheeks and fussing over her clothes.

"Stop it, mom. You're embarrassing me," she whined.

"And don't forget to make friends, alright—I'm serious, Alice,"

"I'll try my best, mom." Alice mumbled. Mrs. Jones fished out a deck of index cards from her dress pocket. She handed it to Alice who reluctantly took it in her hands.

"Now I made these index card guides to help you socialize. _Use them._ " Mrs. Jones said in a threatening tone.

"I believe it is time." said Snape, coldly, he was annoyed that he was made to watch their loving display, "Run towards the wall. You will soon arrive at the platform." He instructed. Alice gripped her trolley's handle and ran.

"It's a steam engine," said Alice. Her tone was not impressed.

"What did you expect?"

"Something much more modern, I suppose. A bullet train would be faster."

Snape glanced at her, trying to read her expression. Alice was glaring at the train for no apparent reason.

"I trust that you need no further instructions from now on," said Snape.

"I read that it was muggles who built this train," she said quietly. Snape frowned. He had a vague idea of what she was trying to say.

"I must be off." Snape informed her.

"You're not getting on the train?" Alice asked.

"No. I have no intention of spending 8 hours in a moving vehicle with infuriating adolescents," said Snape disdainfully. "Fortunately, adults aren't allowed on the train without a valid reason,"

"Are you going to apparate? If you are take me with you. You think I want to spend 8 hours with children my age and… _teenagers,_ Ugh," she said, shuddering at the thought. An amused smile quirked up Snape's lips but only for a moment, "I sympathized with you, Miss Jones. But whether you like it or not, it students are required to ride the Hogwarts train,moreover, it would be illegal for you to apparate."

Alice let out a loud groaned, "Come on!"

"Farewell," and with that Snape apparated.

Alice exhaled deeply like she was going to war, "Here it goes,"

She first assessed the students in the train before settling down. She explored all the compartments, deduced the students and calculating their usefulness and threat percentages. She used Somali as a guide in finding people who were suspicious or untrustworthy. The cat happily obliged.

There were several people who gave her curious looks but overall, everyone ignored because she pretended to be just passing through. Alice passed by one compartment that had two twins who were poking a large tarantula. They were third years, outgoing, somewhat poor but they were mischievous pranksters. Alice could tell by their sneaky smirks and the dungbombs they were hiding in their jacket pockets. Yes. Those two would be useful. She walked away, looking for an empty compartment, took out a black notebook and began writing notes. The train started moving and they were on their way.

"It's alright, Neville. I'm sure you'll find Trevor," Hermione Granger said in a comforting tone to the round-face boy beside her. They came inside a compartment with only one student who was writing at top speed on her notebook.

"Oh, hello?" said Hermione politely. Alice though was not so polite, she only continued writing, ignoring the two. Hermione huffed, annoyed that the girl was rude. She sat across the girl together with Neville, who was now looking crestfallen, his shoulders sagging.

"Maybe she knows where Trevor went," said Neville hopefully.

"Um—excuse me. Have you seen a toad?" asked Hermione.

Alice ignored her again and kept writing.

"Hmph! How rude," Hermione said.

Neville tugged Hermione's shirt anxiously, "Maybe she's deaf?" he suggested.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Oh, yes. That's a possibility, Neville. Too bad I don't speak sign language,"

Alice stopped writing and closed her notebook with a loud thump that made Neville flinch. She looked up, boring her eyes at both of them. _The girl, an insufferable know it all, muggleborn, parents are dentist, only child, could be an important card…threat analysis: 60 percent; Neville Longbottom, Pureblood, lives with grandmother, parents are most likely dead, low magical aptitude, doesn't have much confidence in himself, I wouldn't even put him in my cards…threat analysis: zero….hmmm….maybe._

Alice fished out the index cards that her mother gave her and shuffled it, reading the tips.

Tip 1: Don't be too sarcastic once someone greets you.

Tip2: Say something they would see as nice.

Tip 3: Compliment. Make sure they understand it.

Tip 4: _Be nice_.

Tip 5: say please and thank you when someone compliments you.

Tip6: Telling someone's life story is not a suitable way of greeting them. Remember, you're not Sherlock Holmes.

Tip 7: If you want a real friend, choose someone who you don't want to manipulate.

Tip 8: _Be polite_.

Tip 9: don't interrupt someone when they're introducing themselves.

That was all that she read for the moment. There was a screech from down the train, "I better go check that out," Hermione said.

"Wait, don't leave me here,"

"It'll be alright, Neville," Hermione opened the compartment door and jog off.

"That was probably the tarantula," Alice said once Hermione was gone.

"You-you-you aren't deaf?" Neville spluttered.

"Obviously not." She said. Alice was now looking at the scenery from the window while stroking Somali's fur.

"Hi. My name's Neville Longbottom," Neville said awkwardly. He saw the girl's grey eyes, look into his very own. Then she finally spoke.

"I'm Alice Jones," she said. Neville gave her a nervous smile.

"Your accent is different," he stated.

"That's because I'm American," she sighed irritably.

Neville look taken aback, "American? I didn't know Hogwarts accepted students from America,"

"Clearly they don't. They accepted me when I moved here to London," Alice said. Her tone was cold.

"ha-ha…okay. I like your cat by the way. What's its name?"

"Somali." said Alice absently.

"That's a nice name," Neville commented.

"Really?" said Alice. Somali purred, pleased that he was given a compliment, "I think it's rather bad, actually. I named it after its breed,"

"…that's nice…"said Neville awkwardly, fidgeting in his seat. The compartment door opened again making Neville sigh in relief, only it wasn't Hermione that came in. it was a boy their age with windblown, golden blonde hair and energetic blue eyes.

"Mind if I sit here with you lot?" he said.

"Oh go ahead," said Neville, pleased that he wasn't left alone with Alice who intimidated him a lot.

"M'name's Malcolm Preece. Nice to meet you," he introduced cheerily.

"Neville Longbottom,"

Alice sighed, irritated that she had to repeat her name again, "Alice Jones,"

"Woah! Are you American?" asked Malcolm.

"Obviously," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Never met an American before, is it really true that American wizards use eagles instead of owls?" Malcolm asked curiously.

"I think eagles would be too obvious. Pigeons would be much more practical," Alice hypothesized.

Malcolm nodded like he understood, "I like you're cat. A Somali, isn't it," he pointed out." Somali was still curled up into a ball on Alice's lap, but he seemed to have heard Malcolm because he purred in satisfaction.

Alice smirked. _Let's see what we have here….pureblood, has an older sister by two years…avid Quiddditch fan, wants to be a chaser most likely, went on an hour round with his broom before coming here, has a pet owl…other facts are irrelevant….threat assessment: 30 percent with a chance for improvement. He could be an important card in the future._

"You're not entirely stup—I mean lacking in knowledge…cat person?"

"No. My gran is, wouldn't shut up about cat breeds and facts for hours," Malcolm replied, "What did you name it?"

"You said it a while ago,"

"You name it after its breed?" Malcolm said, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Terrible at names…I even name my wand after its genus,"

"You name your wand?!" Neville and Malcolm chorused loudly.

"Don't you?" Alice said with a mocking smirk. She knew of course that wizards don't name their wands. Ollivander stated it himself.

"Must be an American thing," said Malcolm nonchalantly.

"Hey if people name their ships, their cars or their swords—I don't see why I can't name my wand," she bragged.

"Well—what'd you name it?" Malcolm asked.

"Cedrus." She replied.

Neville fished out his wand from his pants, showing it to Malcolm and Alice, "My wand is from my dad's," Neville said in voice of subtle melancholy, "Gran said it would do me good. I was almost a squib, you know. Gran was proud when I got the letter,"

"She's wrong, obviously," Alice deadpanned, "the wand chooses the wizard, remember. Plus, that's an ash wand,"

"What's wrong with an ash wand?" said Malcolm.

"How did you know it's an ash wand?" said Neville.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Ash wands should never be passed down or it will lose its power or skill. Owl your granny to buy you a new one, Neville…" she paused for a moment, "And I knew it's an ash wand because I studied wand lore,"

"Bet you want to be a wand maker," Malcolm chimed in loudly.

"Nah—I'm studying it for a whole other reason," said Alice in an amused tone. Malcolm took out his wand, waving it for Alice to see.

"I'd like to name my wand too, any suggestions?" Malcolm asked Alice, "Name it after its genie as well,"

"It's Genus," Alice corrected, "That's a Hornbeam—how about Carpinus?"

"Too long—I'll name it Carp," Malcolm said, looking pleased with the name.

"Now it sounds like a fish," Alice chuckled softly.

"What about mine, Alice?" Neville asked timidly, still fidgeting with his wand.

"I'll name it Frax—short for Fraxinus," said Alice.

"What house do you want to be in, Alice? I'll expect to be in Hufflepuff. Always did love the color yellow." Malcolm decided, nodding happily.

"Gryffindor's the best but their reputation intimidates me. Reckon I'll be in Hufflepuff. That's what me Gran said," Neville confessed, his shoulders sagging.

The two boys looked at Alice expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"That makes three of us," she informed.

Malcolm's eyes squinted, "Wouldn't Ravenclaw suit you better?" He said, looking perplexed, "You don't look Hufflepuff-y to me,"

"Hufflepuff seemed the more neutral house in my opinion," she admitted.

"Any House should be fine I guess, as long as you are not in Slytherin," Neville said, he bent down and lowered his voice as if there was a Slytherin student ready to pounce on him, "They have a terrible reputation, You-Know-Who was in that house," he shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry, mate. You don't look Slytherin material…."Malcolm reassured him.

"Yeah…I'd eat a toad if you're sorted into Slytherin, no offense." Alice said.

Neville didn't seem to look offended at all; in fact he merely questioned it, "Why would I be offended?" he said, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Never mind," said Alice hastily.

"Hey if you ask me, Alice looks more Slytherin material—no offense," Malcolm said.

"None taken," Alice said, shrugging like it was no big deal, "To be honest, I think the whole House thing is lame. I think it should be abolished because it restricts us of student unity,"

"What do you mean?" Neville straightened, looking at Alice like she proposed a terrible idea.

"It's like having 4 large cliques in one school; the brains, the brawn, the leaders and the…umm..nice people—I guess. It's difficult to make friends with the other houses if there's any rivalry. I feel a little sorry for Slytherin though—other houses can mingle with each other without getting discriminated. If a Slytherin even tries to make friends with a Gryffindor, they'll be regarded as traitors for sure." She explained leaving the two 11 year old boys with gaping expressions.

"I never thought of that," Neville whispered.

"Can't imagine what the school would be like without the 4 Houses though," Malcolm stated.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" said an old, frail voice from behind the compartment door. It was the candy trolley woman. Malcolm and Neville bought a few treats while Alice bought the Chocolate frogs and some lollipops.

"Have you ever tried Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? It's literally every flavor," Malcolm spoke with a mouthful of Cauldron Cake.

"Heard about those—I ate a boogie flavored bean once, nasty stuff, couldn't get the taste off my mouth for a week," Neville informed.

"Want some, Alice?" Malcolm offered.

Alice's face scrunched up into a grimace, "I'll pass," she declined.

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, popping a white one into his mouth then shuddering, spitting the bean out, "Ugh—earwax!" he gagged.

Alice opened her chocolate frog treat. It remained immobile for 2 seconds then it started moving. _Of course it did. What did I expect?_ She thought.

"Catch it Alice!" said Malcolm loudly. The frog was jumping all around the compartment, onto the floor and then into the window.

"No way am I putting that in my mouth. It's been on the floor nearly 3 times," she said, looking at the frog like a piece of dirt. The frog did a moved its head like it was offended, and then it jumped off the window.

"Shame," Malcolm mumbled.

"They have cards. I got Merlin," Alice said, looking down on the moving picture of an old man with a long white beard in purple and blue robes.

"I got two of those," Malcolm stated.

Alice smirked again, "The Most Famous Wizards of all time…"Alice drawled. She opened another pack of Chocolate Frogs again and this time she caught the frog on time before it could leapt into the dirty floor again. Alice shoved the frog into her mouth, savoring the chocolaty, chewy goodness.

"Taste different than the chocolate I'm used to," Alice commented.

"Wait, you never had a Chocolate Frog before—are you a muggleborn?" Malcolm said eyes wide in disbelief.

Alice arched an eyebrow, "Got a problem with that?" she challenged.

"No—no, no, no, I'm not prejudiced or anything…really. I just thought that you weren't…because you know about wands and you didn't have that wondered expression," Malcolm said, waving his hands frantically.

 _A_ lice shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm still in the train. Haven't been to the castle yet." She said.

"But if you're a muggleborn, how did you know that American wizards use pigeons instead of owls," Malcolm asked.

"I never said I knew. I said that pigeons were more practical," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Malcolm was now looking at Alice like she was the most curious thing in the world, "What's it like in the muggle world?"

"Much more technologically advance," she replied.

"Gran told me that they use elekticity instead of magic to go on their daily lives," Neville stated.

Alice chortled, "Its pronounced e-lek-tri-ci-ty." She enunciated.

"How does it work?" Malcolm asked, his eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"I don't think you're tiny brains could absorb it If I explained it to you," said Alice coolly.

Malcolm looked taken aback, "I don't have a tiny brain!" he exclaimed.

"Let me rephrase that—your brains are much, _much_ , smaller than mine. Not literally of course. "Alice said, giving them both smug smiles.

Malcolm scoffed, "you'll never get to Hufflepuff with that attitude," he grumbled.

"Bet a galleon you'd be in Ravenclaw," Malcolm announced.

"But what if I won't be in Ravenclaw," Alice said, smirking.

"Then I'll give you a galleon,"

Alice lip formed into a loopsided smile, "Aww…but that doesn't seem enough for me. You said it yourself. It's obvious that I would be in Ravenclaw than in Hufflepuff. You would have a better chance of winning the bet than me…raise the stakes!"

"Alright—how about…" Malcolm considered for a bit, racking inside his brain for a better offer.

"How about I can ask you any favor?" said Alice finally.

"That seems a little risky," said Neville nervously.

"Hey—think of the odds," she added.

"Hmm…I'll take it," Malcolm announced loudly. He extended his arm, and Alice gripped it tightly, shaking it.

"It's a deal," she smirked.

"You are so going to lose,"

"By the way...Malcolm. Your name sounds familiar," Neville said.

"Must be because of my mum; She's a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies. I want to be just like her when I grow up," said Malcolm, nodding proudly, "Gina says that I'm not fast enough to be chaser though—but I'll show her. Mum says that I should just be a beater instead because girls are much more suitable for chasers. I'll show them all when I try out in 2nd year. Even better—I'll beat the Ravenclaw team once I'm in Hufflepuff," Malcolm ranted, "Gina just thinks she's _so_ better because she's _so_ smart," he spat, bawling his fist tightly, "she can be so annoying sometimes,"

"I don't know what that's like. Haven't got any siblings," Neville admitted, "How about you, Alice?"

"Older brother. But he's in the states," Alice answered

"Bet he's annoying, isn't he Alice," Malcolm assumed.

"Nah-"she said, reminiscing the times she almost poisoned him, "I'm more of the annoying little sister in his mind. Plus, I'm also smarter than him. Zack hates it when I rub the fact in his face." She snickered.

The compartment door opened again. Hermione stood at the doorway, opening her wide mouth, reminding them to change into their Hogwarts robes. She sat beside Alice and introduced herself to Malcolm, "I'm Hermione Granger,"

"Malcolm Preece. Nice to meet you, Hermione," Malcolm said beaming up at her, "Oh by the way, have you met Alice?" Malcolm asked pointing at the dark haired girl.

"Hey," Alice acknowledged Hermione casually as if she didn't even remember that she was being awfully rude to her a while ago.

Hermione's eyes widened like saucers, "You're not deaf!" She exclaimed incredulously,"You were just being rude a while ago weren't you,"

Alice shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Alice is cool-a bit rude-but cool. She named our wands." Malcolm remarked. For a second there, Hermione could see Alice's cheeks blush pink.

"Why on earth would you name your wands?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitting.

"It's an American thing," Malcolm and Alice both said.

"—oh—alright—aren't you going to change?" Hermione said.

"In a minute or so," said Alice, batting the question away like a fly.

Hermione was now pouting at her as if she was expecting for an apology for what happened a while ago. She stuck her nose up in the air, crossing her arms on her chest, and huffing out a silent hmph. Malcolm didn't seem to understand why she was doing it and was busy chattering with Neville about Quidditch.

Alice rolled her eyes, obviously recognizing what Hermione meant. She stood up, leaving Somali still sleeping in her seat, and fished out her uniform from her duffel bag. Alice opened the compartment door, she looked over her shoulder and said, "Like you Hermione, I wouldn't want to be interrupted when I have my nose stuck on a book," she said coolly, walking away from the compartment to change, leaving Hermione with a half-stunned, half-ashamed look. The rest of the train ride was spent with silence.


	5. I WANTED TO BE IN HUFFLEPUFF!

Alice decided to go on her own from now on. Hermione went with Neville, joining another group, but Malcolm, however, had other plans. He thought Alice was cool so he also decided to follow her until the sorting ceremony. They do still have a bet to finish. "Fir's yers! Fir's yers o'er here!" said the biggest and hairiest man Alice had ever seen. He stood at the end of the platform and continued yelling out to the first years (them). They made their way towards him, and Alice had a wide and gaping expression. Her eyes were twinkling and all she could think was, "I want his blood,"

Alice apparently muttered it loud enough for someone to hear when she heard a chuckle from behind her, "You sound like a vampire," Malcolm said, apparently finding it amusing.

"Don't tell me they exist too!" said Alice, eyes sparkling with the possibility that she could see and dissect one.

"Oh sure—there's a whole book about a wizard who spent year with them,"

"Fascinating." She whispered. They trotted towards the lake where several boats were floating. Across from that, was an enormous medieval castle, around seven stories high, illuminated by candle lights. Alice heard several Ooo's and Ahhs—even Malcolm was gaping with wonder. She, however,

"Eh—I've seen better," she commented flatly.

Malcolm appear to have heard her, he wheeled around, flashing Alice an incredulous look, "What could be better than Hogwarts?!" he said.

"You've never been to New York. Besides, I like my buildings with electricity, thank you very much," she said, giving Malcolm a sideways glance.

"Well—I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see the inside,"

"We'll see," said Alice sardonically. She stepped in the boat along with Malcolm and several other students. "FORWARD!" the giant man bellowed and The boats started moving by themselves, and it left Alice thinking all about invisible propellers from under it. The trip across the lake was silent, to whom Alice greatly appreciated. She wished that they could have moved at least faster like a speedboat. Much more exciting. The boat ride ended and they all climbed out of the dingy boats and onto the beach. "Trevor!" Neville exclaimed happily, picking up the toad from the ground. They then followed the giant man up towards a flight of stone steps and crowding around a large Oak door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Hagrid said. He raised his gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face, her hair tied into a tight bun. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She said.

"Widowed," Alice muttered softly to Malcolm.

He turned to face her, "How did you know?" he asked quietly, an astonished expression plastered on his face.

Alice smirked, "She's wearing her wedding ring on her middle finger instead of the ring finger. If she was divorced, she would have thrown away the ring, but she kept it for sentimental reasons,"

Malcolm stared at her, mouth wide and blue eyes gleaming in wonder, "did you know by magic?" he asked.

Alice shook her head, "Nope."

"You're very perceptive, aren't you," Malcolm remarked.

"Most people would say nosy, though. I'm learning not to greet people by telling their life stories or that they have a terminal illness," she admitted.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. She showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Alice however, hated tight spaces that were made by human bodies. She sneakily made her way towards the very back.

"Where are you going?" Malcolm whispered.

"I don't like it when other people are touching me," she hissed silently. Malcolm, however, followed her, despite wanting to hear McGonagall up close like the others.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Alice made a face. She didn't like being restricted into one common room only. I'll find a way to sneak in. Eventually. She thought.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards," McGonagall explained. She also mentioned about house points and a house cup which Alice found really lame and points. It was like getting a star sticker for being a good little girl. The sticker, however, was useless and it didn't provide Alice with any satisfaction.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How do they sort us in anyway?" Alice wondered.

"Gina said it was some sort of test," Malcolm answered, looking a little nervous now, "She wouldn't tell me. It was tradition,"

Alice frowned, "I don't think it would be anything dangerous, though. Wouldn't be a test that involved any spells or facts about the magic world because there are muggleborns here who had no idea that magic existed until two months ago. It would be unfair, don't you think?" she said.

"What do you think it is then?"

Alice pursed her lips, thinking of the most logical question, "Hmm…if it was going to be a test…it would be something like a personality test. But we're going to do It in front of the school and the results should be quick, and we're not allowed to choose that easily…It must be something that examines deep inside the mind," she deliberated.

"Soooo-ooo" Malcolm drawled.

"No idea," Alice said shrugging her shoulders unconcernedly.

Suddenly, several people around them screamed. Alice gasped and so did the people around her. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

So many questions raced through Alice's head. Just two months ago, she didn't believe in ghosts and used it merely as a tool for scaring her brother—who actually believed in them despite being a man of science—a month ago. Another thought crossed Alice's mind and she let out a smirk. Those ghosts would be very useful in the future. It would be very good to befriend one. The info they could give her—it's all a matter of persuasion.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

They scrambled inside the Great Hall—probably the biggest room in the castle. It was lit by thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. Alice tried her best to keep a neutral expression, but she had to admit, the place was awesome. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside…kind of like Zack's old bedroom…only that was because of net holographic technology and not magic. "Are you impressed now, Alice?" said Malcolm smugly.

"Shut up—I admit it is impressive….but it's nothing I've never seen before," she said.

"Ha! You'll change your mind in a week,"

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing. Alice tried her best to listen to the hat which was singing like Zack In the shower: out of tune and tacky.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again."

"You were right, Alice." Malcolm admitted.

"Always am," Alice said haughtily. Inside her mind, she was thinking of a well-rehearsed argument to say to the hat to make sure she'll be in Hufflepuff.

"Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

"Jones, Alice!" Finally, McGonagall announced her name. She hated that she was going to be sorted in front of people. Alice walked quietly towards the stool, and before she sat down, she saw Malcolm beaming at her giving her a thumbs up while mouthing, "Ravenclaw,"

For some reason, she silently laughed.

Alice sat down. She could the ratty fabric touch her head. Alice was now looking at the black inside the hat. She waited.

"Hmm…" said the small voice, "I'll try not to be offended with your comment about me singing, Miss Jones,"

"Hey, I speak the truth," she said in her mind.

"Yes…but not always I see….You're difficult, very difficult….You have a very extraordinary mind, I couldn't even understand a third inside it….graduate at 10…remarkable! Ravenclaw would be the perfect choice for you…But…."

"But…."

"Yes, you value knowledge but not all knowledge…you refuse to learn of things that wouldn't be useful to you….you even don't know what day is it, do you?"

"Hufflepuff! Just put me in Hufflepuff!" She demanded. The hat was taking too long.

"Hufflepuff! Why do you want—oh so that's your reason…But you're not a very hardworking person are you, Miss Jones,"

"I can work hard!" she defended, "Why does everyone say that? I graduated early. Do you know the hard work and dedication I did to do that?"

"I can read your mind, Miss Jones and the only reason you wanted to graduate early because you hated studying for grades—hence not a Ravenclaw and definitely not Hufflepuff,"

"Please. Just put me in Hufflepuff. I really don't want any drama for seven years of my life. Hufflepuff offers that."

"Miss Jones. You have the qualities of all the houses except Hufflepuff. Gryffindor would suit you too…yes…you have enough bravery. I haven't ever heard of a 1st year blurting out loud to a gobbling that you wanted his blood,"

"It was for research purposes,"

"No…Slytherin is the perfect house for you. You're manipulative, very cunning and resourceful and you're also very persuasive….Slytherin would be best."

She continued arguing with the hat, threatening it, calling it nasty names, and persuading him. She tried to trick him but it was difficult to trick an animate object that was basically inside your mind, reading your secrets and knowing that you forgot your birthday one time….the arguing continued until Alice had it. She felt stupid. She was arguing with a hat for goodness sake!

"NO! Look here you raggy old hat, I don't want to be in Slytherin. That is the worst possible house I could be in. 1st of all, I'm a muggleborn. You know how exhausting it is to bend the truth to people…2nd, I can't do what I do and make cards- I mean—friends at other houses without discrimination. It's too tiresome. Put. Me. In. Hufflepuff. If I'm in Hufflepuff, I could sneak around a little better, make cards- friends easier and nobody would ever suspect me-I mean…I hate standing out. I'm an awfully shy person-"

"Remember I can read your mind, Miss Jones. It's pointless in lying to me,"

"Nooo-oooo….please, what do you want, I can know a guy who can sew, he'll make you as good as new—or a lady hat friend to take you out on a hat dates—come on!"

"You're going to Slytherin," the hat deadpanned.

"No!—no, no, no…I can be loyal…and what else…I'm nice too…Well—I can be nice—sometimes—but- "

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I hate you." She grumbled.


	6. DONT TOUCH MY STUFF

Malcolm watched as Proffessor McGonagall placed the hat gently onto Alice's head. He could almost taste the galleon he was about to get once the hat shouts RAVENCLAW. The hat was awfully silent for the longest time, the whole hall were now staring at Alice, waiting. Some were whispering amongst themselves.

"Is she going to be a hatstall?" Malcolm heard one of the students say from the Gryffindor table. The teachers were now looking intently at her. Everyone was fixing their eyes at her…waiting and waiting…

Alice was gripping tightly on the stool like she was angry.

"Blimey!" said a red-headed boy from ahead of him, "That's six minutes already. She's a hatstall!"

Malcolm had a pretty good idea what a hatstall was. They were rare and they only appeared once every 50 years. Everyone was murmuring, discussing amongst themselves what house she was going to be. They were also very excited. A hatstall was only supposed to be around 5 minutes. Alice was exceeding to the time limit. 7 minutes passed. Then the hat finally opened his mouth—the Great Hall went silent—"SLYTHERIN!" it announced.

The whole Slytherin table was cheering so loudly. They apparently didn't know that she was a muggleborn.

"—we got the hatstall!" someone yelled.

Malcolm was no longer beaming. For one thing, he felt sorry for Alice. She was a muggeborn witch—and in Slytherin. Merlin help her now. McGonagall too had a dumbfounded yet concerned look on her face. She must have felt sorry for the girl as well. Alice stood up, wearing a fake smile on her face. Malcolm could see that she was clenching her fists like she was about to strangle someone.

"You've made History, Miss Jones. A hatstall—7 minutes! I was a hatstall myself but I could only do five. You must be very pleased," McGonagall remarked.

"Ecstatic." said Alice sarcastically. She made eye contact with Malcolm who was giving her trembling thumbs up, smiling nervously. Alice trudged towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the loud claps of her housemates. She forced herself to shake the hand of the Slytherin prefect and resisted the urge that yell that he was cheating on his girlfriend.

"Marvelous! Truly Wonderful! You're the first ever to be sorted in seven minutes. No one in Hogwarts, not even Merlin took that long to be sorted. Welcome to the Slytherin House, Alice Jones,"

Alice only gave him a tight-lipped smile. She sat down beside the prefect and ignored the hard and heavy claps she got on her back. She peered at the High Table and saw Snape's astounded yet pleased look. Beside him was a nervous looking wizard wearing a purple turban. For some reason, she found it strange. That man was definitely hiding something. A horrid scar maybe.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall announced.

Alice watched lazily at the famous boy-who-lived. She knew about him of course. It was in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord_ book that Snape recommended her. _Gryffindor_. She guessed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Preece, Malcolm!" Alice watched him, certain that he would be in Hufflepuff. The hat pondered for a moment, and then it opened his mouth,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" it yelled.

Alice was a little bit jealous. He got to be in the House he wanted while she was stuck with the pureblood supremacist house. Perfect—just _Perfect_.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ron Weasley!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise," a black, arrogant-faced boy sat on the stool. He was sorted into Slytherin. He sat beside Alice, nose stuck in the air.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

 _Gay._ She deduced.

Alice looked down on the table where an assortment of English foods lay scattered, deliciously for everyone to eat. _Hmm…transportation probably….can't make food out of thin air Gump's Law states so._ She looked at the food distastefully. She could really use some pizza and ice cream instead potatoes and chicken and that spotted dick that her mother use to make, something her dad and brother used to laugh at as well.

The prefect next to Alice sniggered as he scooped some potatoes into his plate, "Same as always, Dumbledore—I'm Miles Bletchey by the way," said the prefect beside her, "I'm one of your prefects and the keeper for the Slytherin team. Are you a pureblood? You're name sounds familiar," he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I'm American," she stated flatly.

"Oh—" he sighed, "Blimey! Love you're accent—you must be the first American here in Hogwarts," he exclaimed.

Alice gave a scornful smile, "I'm honored." She said, "Can you give me any tips?"

"It's simple really—that's Snape," he pointed to the High table, "He's the head of the House. He's not really popular amongst the other Houses but that's because he can be a little—"

"—intimidating?" she finished.

"If you put it that way yes. He's good to us Slytherins so you got nothing to worry about—oh hello, Bloody Baron," Miles greeted to the ghost of a gaunt-face man wearing robes stained with silver blood. Alice gazed at him intently curious of how he died.

"Good evening to you, Miles—and this must be the 7 minutes hatstall. You made history, girl!" he commented, "I want to shake your hand, but I'm afraid it'll just phase through," he said and then floated away.

"That's the Bloody Baron. He's the Slytherin House ghost. He's nice to Slytherins so there's nothing to be afraid of." Miles explained, with a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Does anybody know how he died?" she asked, watching the ghost sit right next to a trembling first year with white blond hair.

Miles shrugged his shoulders and gulped down his food, "Nobody knows. He wouldn't tell anyone—don't ask him about it. He won't be nice" Miles warned, sounding like he's experienced it first hand.

Alice smirked, "Interesting," she said in a small voice. She mentally listed the Bloody Baron as one of the important cards.

"By the way, Miles, why is everyone amazed that I'm a hatstall?" she questioned, playing with her potatoes.

Miles gulped down his pumpkin juice before speaking, "Hatstalls are very rare and they're known to be very skilled wizards—like McGonagall," he clarified. Alice nodded softly and continued glaring at her food. She remained silent and observed the people she was going to be spending 7 years of her life with.

At last the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. (What are we horses?!) I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Alice pondered silently before she flashed an interested look to no one in particular. There was something not right here…she reminded herself to check it out later.

"For what reason?" she said to herself quietly.

"It's odd. Dumbledore usually gives a reason. He tells us to stay away from the Forbidden Forest because there are all sorts of dangerous creatures; centaurs, werewolves and giant spiders." Miles mumbled, sort of answering Alice's question. Alice reminded herself to check out the Forbidden Forest on the third week and befriend the Gamekeep, Hagrid.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed.

Alice refused to sing the horrid song. She kept a grimace throughout the minute. It was like a thousand of Zack's singing in the shower.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Alice caught Malcolm's eye for a moment. He gave her another worried smile as if to say, "Good Luck," or "Don't get eaten by a snake on the way."

She followed Miles along with a crowd of people who kept on touching her shoulders with their own. They walked to the dungeons, (Oh, how cartoonish. Put the evil house in the dungeons.) And the Miles told them that the password was 'pureblood.' Alice though it was the most cliché and obvious password they got. Someone from another house could easily figure it out. Their security was stupid. If it were up to her, she would have made something like a phase through door like the one on King's Cross but in this case, only Slytherins could phase through.

The wall disappeared to reveal a large room with a silver and green motif. It had the feel of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck, but it was cosy. Alice loved it. It was under the lake where the sun would never shine on her face.

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley," said a tall, blonde girl who looked awfully like a preppy cheerleader which was very odd trait for a stereotypical Slytherin, "and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE, Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and our common room lies behind a concealed entrance down in the dungeons. As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. Here's a little-known fact that the other three houses don't bring up much: Merlin was a Slytherin. Yes, Merlin himself, the most famous wizard in history! He learned all he knew in this very house! Do you want to follow in the footsteps of Merlin? Or would you rather sit at the old desk of that illustrious ex-Hufflepuff, Eglantine Puffett, inventor of the Self-Soaping Dishcloth? I didn't think so. The password to the common room changes every fortnight. Keep an eye on the noticeboard. Never bring anyone from another house into our common room or tell them our password. No outsider has entered it for more than seven centuries. Well, I think that's all for now. I'm sure you'll like our dormitories."

After that long and _preppy_ explanation, they trotted up to their dorms. Alice was only glaring at the door before opening it quietly. She wanted to be alone. The dorms were probably one of the worst things in Hogwarts. Now she had to room together with four other girls. It was a nightmare! Her mother was probably imagining a slumber party right now. How on earth would she show her lab equipment without revealing to everyone that she was actually a muggleborn? Or worse…they would touch her stuff!

The dorm had ancient four poster beds with green silk hangings, and bedspreads embroidered with silver thread. Medieval tapestries depicted the adventures of famous Slytherins cover the walls and silver lanterns hang from the ceilings. She had to admit, it was pretty. Her favorite was the lake water lapping against the windows. She approached her bed, the last one, furthest from the door just like she liked it. Somali was already there, standing on top of her crate, giving her the evil eye. He clearly didn't liked being caged for the longest time.

"Your cat is beautiful," one of the girls cooed. Somali stuck up his head in the air, looking all smug. The girl, she recognized, was Millicent Bullstrode. Alice nodded, trying to be polite.

"Hey, you're the seven minute hatstall!" one of the girls exclaimed, "Alice Jones, right?"

"Yup." Alice said absently as she let Somali out of his cage, placing him on her lap.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass. It's nice to meet you," she introduced.

"Pleasure," Alice said with subtle sarcasm. _Please don't talk to me._

"Jones is a very common surname in England," said Pansy Parkinson, a girl who faced resembled her name, "Are you perhaps related to Hestia Jones?" she asked snobbishly.

"No. My family moved here to America two months ago. I doubt you know them," Alice said.

"—oh—never been to America," said Tabitha Bainbridge, "I heard you use eagles instead of owls,"

Alice sighed irritably. She didn't want to have this conversation again, "Pigeons," she said, "Pigeons are much less obvious. I think eagles are used for the more remote place,"

"Make sense," nodded the fourth girl whose name was Sadie Baldock.

Alice changed into her pajamas, ignoring her dorm-mates as they gossiped. She pretended to be asleep with Somali curled into her lap. At 11'oclock, she was going to have a word with the headmaster.


	7. STUPID HAT! I SAID HUFFLEPUFF

Dumbledore really didn't expect this. There was a first year, in pajamas who was apparently strangling the hat, muttering, "Stupid hat…I said hufflepuff..." under her breath. Dumbledore didn't know whether to be amused by the scene or be impressed that she was able to infiltrate his office. Dumbledore gave a startling cough, "Miss Jones, I presume," he acknowledge softly. Alice flinched and closed her eyes tightly, pretending to be invisible.

"Umm—" she started, losing her grip on the hat, "I can explain." She said, putting the hat back in its place.

The hat coughed, "Petulant girl! My answer is final. I am never wrong with my sorting."

"Shut up," she hissed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I assume this is about the sorting? Were you not please with your House,"

"Would I be freaking here if I wasn't?!" said Alice shortly. "I told it to put me in Hufflepuff! But noo-oo…He had to be a cruel animate object and place me into Slytherin. I'm a muggleborn, Professor—there has to be a loophole around this. Can't I switch?" she pleaded.

"Alice, dear—there are muggleborn Slytherin's you know," Dumbledore informed. Alice crossed her arms across her chest, pouting.

"Yeah…they're hiding for sure," she rumbled angrily.

"Please," Dumbledore said, he walked quietly towards his chair, robes billowing and all, and then he sat down. "Tell me the reason,"

Alice exhaled loudly, and then she opened her mouth and started talking quite fast, "Okay…so I wanted to be in Hufflepuff because they seem the more neutral house. I also hate standing out. It would be hard for me to make real friends if I'm in Slytherin. I'm a hatstall right. So don't I have go the say in this. The hat normally takes the students choice into consideration right? But it," she pointed at the hat, "Never listened. Please, Proffessor, I'm sure you can have a say in this."

"Wrong!" howled the hat, "I was originally going to put you in Slytherin, girl. The only reason it took me so long was because you were arguing with me." It said.

"I don't belong in Slytherin!" Alice moaned.

"Miss Jones, my job is to sort people to the house they fit in, the house whose qualities they value. You neither value loyalty or hardwork. You're not even patient. You shrieked when you're mother opened the drapes to let the sun in. Hufflepuff's common room is always sunny and bright—"

A look of sudden horror washed over Alice's face. She was starting to think maybe being in Slytherin wasn't such a bad idea.

"And you're not even friendly, Miss Jones." The hat continued.

"Oh now you're just being mean."

"I speak the truth. My answer is final." The hat declared firmly.

"But I'm a muggleborn! You could have at least placed me in Ravenclaw," Alice groaned again, half-clenching her hands, like she wanted to strangle the hat again.

Dumbledore found it very amusing. He decided to read into her mind just little bit. Alice's mind was vast…he managed to see the memory of her waking up in the middle of the night, casting a disillusionment charm on her body—it was remarkable. He had to admit. Suddenly, the memory ended. Alice wheeled her head round Dumbledore, eyes wide like a house elf. She gaped up at him then glared right after, "You-you…what did you do? You were using Legilimency on me, weren't you?" she said, her face turning red with anger.

"My apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, "I didn't know you knew were a natural Occulemens," he said, very, very impressed.

"That was an invasion of privacy!" she bawled, glaring at Dumbledore like he was a piece of dirt.

Trying to change the subject, he said, "May I ask how exactly did you get here, Alice?"

Alice anger died down and was replaced by something that looked like embarrassment, "That's none of your business." she snap at him, pouting her lips.

"Forgive me for being curious…Alice. But I would like to know how. It isn't every day that a first year could sneak into my office." He insisted.

Alice remaine silent for a bit, her eyes darting across the room, as if she was x-raying them. Then she answered. Her voice was quite,"I…persuaded a portrait." She said, her voice squeaking a bit.

"Persuaded?" Dumbledore said with a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"HA! That's why you're in Slytherin," the hat exclaimed.

Alice turned her attention towards the hat, "Shut up, you piece of rag!" she hissed.

"Now, now—I'm afraid the hat's decision is final, Alice. You have an early day tomorrow. I'll try to forget this incident because I'm very impressed," Dumbldore said in a reassuring tone.

She narrowed her eyes at him, swearing under her breath. Alice made a circling motion of her wand to above her head, casting a Disillusionment charm again and went off.

As soon as she was gone, Dumbledore spoke, "She could be very useful in the future. Don't you think so, Hat."

The hat simply hummed and nodded.

Morning came. The sun was up and rising. Perhaps the only good thing about Slytherin was it was under the lake and therefore, little or no sunshine scorched Alice's eyes. She groaned, complaining why she had to wake up early to Daphne Greengrass who was probably the nicest person in the room.

"I'm up, I'm up," Alice moaned again, standing up groggily.

"Hurry up or youll miss breakfast. The others are already in the Great Hall," Daphne informed her.

"That's very nice of you to stay behind," Alice mumbled tiredly under her breath.

At this, Daphne perked up, "Well—Slytherins must stick together, do they not." She voiced out, "Now come on. We'll miss breakfast."

Alice freshened up and changed sloppily like she always did. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and hastily tied her hair into a messy ponytail (Didn't your mother ever taught you how to tie your hair? here let me) Daphne insisted and tied Alice's until it was neat and pretty to look at; something that her Mrs. Jones would approve. Alice slipped in her uniform, and wore her robes. She and Daphne descended the stair together, striding their way to the Great Hall.


	8. WINGARDIUM--OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, FLY!

Like what happened at dinner last night, Alice was busy glaring at her food. There was one thing that she hated more than eating breakfast and that was eating breakfast with a bunch a thousands of people. They couldn't even separate the table into parts like a high school cafeteria. She hated those shoulders that were invading her personal space. The table next to them was Hufflepuff. Alice just so happened to caught Malcolm's eye again. The blonde perked up slightly, beaming at her with his white teeth showing. Malcolm raised his hand and waved it around wildly as if to say "HI!" Alice looked bewildered for a moment. She hesitated for a moment and raised her hand, waving awkwardly at him.

"Who's he?" asked Daphne Greengrass.

"Malcolm Preece. Met him on the train that's all," she replied in monotone.

"Oh—alright then." Daphne said, and continued eating.

Alice was anxious to start exploring the castle already. But seeing how it would be too suspicious, she needed to assess her surroundings first and then formulate a plan. Perhaps now, she would force herself to enjoy lessons.

First year Slytherins started with Charms together with the Hufflepuffs. There Alice met their instructor, Flitwick; a dwarfish old man who was clearly a duelist in his early years judging by the scratches on his wand. Alice picked an empty seat, the furthest away from everyone. She saw a familiar mop of blonde hair, getting inside the room, wearing a bright smile on his face. He spotted Alice, trying her best to be invisible at the corner and approached her.

"Alice! Alice," he called, "Mind if I sit here?" Malcolm didn't need an answer. He sat down immediately, still smiling like a puppy at Alice.

Alice had an exasperated expression on her face. She thought Malcolm was nice but he smiled a little too much for her taste. He was sunshine and daisies. Two things that Alice listed on her Hate list.

"Don't you want to hang out with your Hufflepuff friends?" she asked rhetorically, taking her wand from her robe chest pocket.

"They'll be fine," said Malcolm quickly, "I want to know about your first night? Did you tell them that you were a-" he leant down and whispered as softly as he could, "Muggleborn,"

"Of course not," she shushed him, "I'm not stupid."

"What did you tell them then?" Malcolm said, still in a hushed whisper.

"I just told them the truth. I'm from America. I'll leave that to their assumptions," she told him,

"Don't worry, Alice. You're secret is safe with me," Malcolm said, nodding, looking very determined.

Alice gave him her signature fake smiles, "yes. How very lucky of me."

"Oh and…you owe me a galleon." He reminded her about the bet they made in the train.

"No I don't. The bet was if I get into Ravenclaw. You're the one who owes me a favor." She corrected

"But you never went to Hufflpuff."

"I never said that I'd be in Hufflepuff, Malcolm. You wagered a deal that the sorting would place me in Ravenclaw. I disagreed. But I never mentioned that the deal included that I had to be in the Hufflepuff House," she argued calmly.

Malcolm still had a beffudled expression on his faced, then his eyes widened as If he realized something, "Oh I get it—you're good Alice. You should be a lawyer,"

"Eh—I hate wearing suits—we'll discussed the favor later—right now- "

The class started, everyone was settled in and apparently the first lesson was making feather fly up in the air. Throughout the whole class, Alice was wearing an face of absolute done-ness. She was far too smart for this.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Malcolm uttered. The feather moved by about an inch. He repeated. "Wingardu- why aren't you doing the spell Alice?" he asked.

"I like to laugh silently at all the people failing to cast a simple levitation charm," she answered casually.

"It's a bit difficult." Malcolm said, his shoulders drooping. He attempted once more and this time the feather only floated a mere centimeter before landing back on the table. Alice was getting impatient. She had better things to do than make a feather fly. She rolled her eyes at Malcolm who was still failing miserably at making the feather levitate.

Finally, she had it. She hated all the loud choruses the other students were enunciating. Nobody was succeeding. Some were only able to make their feather float a couple of inches from the table but that was that.

Malcolm attempted the spell one more time,"Wingardium Levio—"

"Stop." Alice said, "It's embarrassing to look at you failing,"

"Says the girl who isn't even trying." He claimed.

"I don't like doing things that doesn't give me merit," Alice countered.

"But if you successfully cast it, the Professor would award you house points."

"I don't care about the house points." Alice said lowering her voice down to make sure no one would hear her, "I think they're useless."

Malcolm opened his mouth to back his views up, but then he paused, closed his mouth, and wore a look on his face as if he realized Alice's point, "Yeah…they kind of are…if you think really carefully about it—but can you teach me how to cast the spell, Alice?"

She glanced at Flitwick who was much too busy consoling a Hufflepuff first year who managed to explode her feather.

"It's all about visualization," she began. Malcolm leaned in close, trying to absorb what she was about to say, "Your mind must be clear. The problem with you is that you're too focused on the words than the spell itself. All you have to do…is—" Malcolm watched closely as Alice flicked Cedrus over his feather, and without even uttering the spell itself, the feather floated upwards, higher than the others until it almost reached the ceiling, everyone's head was looking up the at the feather, except of course Alice's and Proffessor Flitwick who was too busy tying his shoes, "— _picture it_." Alice said smirking with satisfaction. She raised her hand quickly, "Professor! Malcolm did it," said Alice loudly.

"What?!" Malcolm exclaimed, looking stunned that Alice lied.

"Amazing, dear boy! Five points to Hufflepuff for being the first one to make the feather float higher than a couple of inches." Flitwick said. Malcolm was still gaping at Alice like a fish, surprised that she didn't tell the truth and moreover, why didn't Malcolm admit that it wasn't actually him that casted the spell.

Alice winked at him playfully as if to say, "Just go on with it,"

"Now to those who haven't successfully casted the levitation charm—"said Flitwick, eyeing a couple of students, and Alice accusingly, "You must write and practice—" he didn't get to finish. Alice quickly swished and flicked Cedrus, enunciating the incantation, feeling very stupid because she could have just said Fly, and then gave Flitwick one of her fake smiles again. Her feather levitated the same way as Malcolm's. She raised her hand, "Proffessor, can I be excused with that essay. I did the spell already." Alice said, looking all innocent as if she didn't cast a non-verbal spell on Malcolm's feather.

"Oh-congratulations. Five points to Slytherin," Flitwick awarded Alice. She visibly sighed in relief that she didn't have to write a stupid essay. Flitwick dismissed the class and the students scrambled out. As Alice walked to her next class, Herbology, Malcolm ran up to her, his face was basically trying to say "explain. Now."

"Why did you do it?" Malcolm asked breathlessly.

"Hmm..." Alice feigned interest.

"Why'd you lie to Professor Flitwick? And you performed the spell Non-verbally! How did you even do that? That's amazing!" Malcolm remarked, stumbling slightly on nothing as they walked.

Alice gave him a sideways glance and a cock-eyed smile, "I told you. I don't like standing out. I think that the point system is stupid and I only like to do things if it gives me merit. House points don't give me merit—No assignments do." Alice explained. She walked up ahead while Malcolm stopped.

"THANK YOU!" shouted Malcolm. Alice looked over her shoulder and saw Malcolm beaming at her again, "You're not very polite, Alice. But you're cool," Malcolm stated cheerily. He gave her once last bright smile before he walked away to his next class.

Alice paused for a while, pondering. She felt nice. Muttering, "Thanks," before sauntering towards the greenhouse.


	9. I WANTED PIZZA

Herbology was practically learning about plants, their properties and how not to get killed by one. Alice enjoyed it a bit but not from lesson. No. She nicked almost every plant she could get her hands on to examine them more closely with her microscope. Her wallet which she enchanted with the Undetectable extension charm was a very big help in letting her hide the plants in plain sight.

History of magic was the most boring thing on the face of the planet. Alice actually refused to stay in the classroom and decided to sneak around the castle for a little bit, talking to portraits, charming them into liking her, _persuading_ them to tell, her the juiciest information. When they asked her name, she lied and told them that her name was Alex. Filch was a bit of a problem, but she succeeded in charming him all the way, lying that she had to go to the bathroom but ended up lost on the way, and making him pity her when she said that her granny was so proud that she got the letter to Hogwarts because they were afraid that she might be a squib. "And you know what, Mr. Flinch," Alice sobbed, "I couldn't even cast a simple levitation charm. Sometimes I really hate those students who like to brag about their magic. It's so unfair,"

Flinch sympathized, awkwardly consoling her. He left her alone after the whole display. Alice decided not to get into his bad side. The man was an important card. He probably knew the castle like the back of his hand. Filch was an old, lonely and easily flattered man. He wouldn't be a problem to persuade.

An hour passed and Alice found 3 secret entrances, but she knew that wasn't enough. Hogwarts had more secrets. She was going to check out the third floor corridor sooner or later. She sneakily went to her next class, Defense against the Dark Arts, which was a lot less boring than History of magic but equally pathetic. Quirell, their teacher was bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie. Nobody really believed him with that story.

"Sir," Alice said, raising her hand, "How did you fend off the zombie?" she asked.

Quirell suddenly turned pink and started talking about the weather. Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There were a lot of things that were wrong by what he said. First of all, there were no such things as zombies. They were called an Inferius in the wizard world. And second, the African turban...a lie. The purple old turban was neither old nor was it really from Africa. Fabric was too different in comparison and it was about two months old. The story he told them was around a year. And lastly, there was no sign of garlic anywhere…garlic had a more distinctive aroma than the one she smelled right now; The scent smelled like something was rotting…at the back of his head. Others thought that it was more garlic but Alice knew better that it wasn't.

His stories...she couldn't tell if they were lies or not because he was stuttering heavily, something that was normal to him, apparently. Alice decided to let Somali loose one day and approached Quirell just to check if he was trustworthy. He was definitely hiding something. The turban had a peculiar bump to the back. Alice decided to ignore it for now. She needed more facts. Knowing that Quirell was a Ravenclaw, a half blood wizard and was bullied mercilessly was not enough.

In astronomy, they learned about the planets, their names, the stars and the different moons. Alice of course knew all those stuff already after hours of listening to Stephen, an astronomy nut and Zack's best friend. Alice only attended one session and for the next Tuesday night, she used the opportunity to explore the castle, finding once again 3 more secret passages.

Alice had Transfiguration together with the Hufflepuffs. Malcolm sat beside her once again, chattering about Quidditch and pestering her what favor she was going to ask him.

"You'll find out later," she hissed at him.

Other Slytherins were giving her slight evil looks, wondering why she was sitting with a Hufflepuff.

"I wonder where Professor McGonagall is. She's a bit late for a teacher, don't you think so, Alice?" said Malcolm quietly, wheeling his head around a lot. Alice stared at McGonagall's table, there was a pile of Transfiguration books, a goblet, needles and on the side was a cage with a bird inside. On the table, there perched a black stripped tabby, looking very out of place.

"Stop wheeling your head around. McGonagall's here. That tabby over there. Thats McGonagall," said Alice tetchily.

"How'd you know?" Malcolm asked her softly.

"The cat has the same glasses marks as McGonagall. Wasn't that hard to figure out."

Malcolm just did a silent "oh!" in realization. Alice was really questioning herself why she hadn't insulted him yet about his slight inferiority complex.

The cat shifted into McGonagall. She had the same stern and calculating expression on her face. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."McGonagall transfigured her table into a pig then back again. _The pigs not really alive…some sort of AI probably…or a simple switching spell..maybe she evolved the bacteria on the desk into an animate life form?_ Alice hyphotesized. Magic was so broad but wizards don't really find a reason why? There's no scientific method applied at all, and thus she found it boring when McGonagall just told them to transfigure matches into needles instead of discussing the magical theory or _how_ she even managed to create a sentient life form from an inanimate object?!

Alice liked it though. Transfiguration was all about molecular manipulation, and she knew quite a lot about molecules.

Malcolm was muttering the advice Alice gave her a while back, "Picture it...don't focus too hard on the words...

"Now, Alice. I want to do this by myself so don't interrupt" he informed her, looking all serious. Alice merely rolled her eyes. She watched Malcolm as he said the incantation while flicking Carp all in the right places. The match only managed to shift into a rusty needle for a few seconds before shifting back.

"Well—that was almost perfect," said Malcolm optimistically. He tried again, this time, shifting the match into a silver blunt needle for a few seconds before changing back. There was a look of satisfaction on Malcolm's face.

"Did you see that?! It was silver. Sure it was only for a few seconds but I've got to admit, I did good." He chipped.

"Yeah...progress," Alice said, sniggering sarcastically.

"I did what you told me- why aren't you performing the spell?" Malcolm asked.

Alice quirked an eyebrow, she slumped on her seat, watching the other students turn their matches into rusty needles; one student even set fire to his match. Mcgonagall non-verbally casted the water-making charm putting out the flames.

"What's the point? McGonagall's going to give us a pile of homeworking whether I succeed in performing the spell or not." Alice said in a lazy tone. When McGonagall turned towards her direction, she pretended to do the spell but in reality she was just flicking and waving her cedrus uselessly.

Malcolm was now glaring at her but he didn't say anything else. He continued with the spell.

"You can ask for my help, you know." Alice offered.

"No, no—you did more enough for me. I want to do this on my own" Malcolm insisted. He cast the spell again. This time, the match turned into a rusty but sharp needle for good.

McGonagall passed by them, inspecting their work. "You're making progressed, Mr. Preece." She commented. Her eyes darted towards Alice's lazy form. She looked more stern than ever, "And you, Miss Jones. Let's see you transfigure the match,"

Alice straightened up, said the magic words, and her match shifted into the exact same needle as Malcolm's; rusty but sharp.

"I expected better, Miss Jones." McGonagall said sounding disappointed. She went over to the others expecting their work.

"Yeah...I expected better too..." Malcolm deadpanned. He then appeared to have realized something because he was looking at Alice another wide-eyed yet happy expression, "Hey...did you do it on purpose to make me feel better."

Alice scoffed, "I'm not that nice. Don't sound to happy," Alice stated in monotone.

"you're lying~ "said Malcolm in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up~ I just needed a second try that's all." Alice said. She tapped the needle again lazily while McGonagall was not looking and it transfigured into the shiniest, pointy, silver needle Malcolm's ever seen. When McGonagall turned back, she tapped the needle again and it went back to its rusty form.

"Could have sworn you turn your needle into silver, Miss Jones." McGonagall said, looking at her suspiciously.

"It did, Professor. But only for a few seconds." Alice lied again, giving McGonagall another one of her fake smiles.

McGonagall appeared to give her a once over, "Yes...well—I'm glad you're making improvement." She turned her back at them again.

She looked round at Malcolm who was smirking, shaking his head, "you never fail to surprise me, Alice." He stated softly, "teach me how you did it," said Malcolm eagerly. Alice pursed her lips, hesitating for moment again, then she leaned over, took out a pen and paper that she brought from home; she started drawing several circles on the paper. Malcolm was watching the paper like his life depended on it.

"The whole world is made up of atoms," she began, "Then, there's this thing called molecules," they were doing this in hushed whispers to prevent Slytherins from questioning the muggle terms she just said, "Imagine that your match is made out of tiny circles as well..." She began drawing the match on the paper and filling it with circles, "you have the ability to transfer your energy—or magic...whatever you like to call it...into this tiny circles. Now—imagine them moving to your will, manipulating them, transforming them into the molecular shape and properties of a needle. You are essentially gathering all sorts of molecules…atoms…from the air, and switching them…vibrating them. Into something different. It's all about the circles. Do you understand?"

Malcolm nodded like he did but in fact, "yeah...can you repeat that one more time. It didn't make sense to me _at all_ ," he said giving her chagrined smile.

"That was the easiest explanation I could give you!—you know what, never mind…it would take years to make you understand molecular theory or…matter," Alice ranted quietly, pouting like a petulant child.

"Sorry—I get it—I won't ask again." Malcolm said. He tried casting the spell one more time…he cleared his mind, and thought briefly about the circles Alice was babbling about. He cited the incantation and tapped the matchstick Carp and to his surprise, the matchstick turned silver.

He gasped, "Alice! I've done it,"

Alice was still pouting, "Congratulations," she rumbled. Silently, she praised Malcolm that he actually heeded her words.

McGonagall advanced towards them, looking all pleased, "Well done, Mr. Preece. You're the first one to turn your match into silver," she picked it up for everyone to see, "It's not very sharp but you're making good progress nonetheless," McGonagall praised. Malcolm looked round at Alice, beaming again. "Thanks," he said.

Alice only gave him another lopsided smile.

McGonagall dismissed them, right after she gave them a pile of homework, which Alice clearly hated. They ambled towards their next class, Potions with Gryffindors. On the way, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson thought it was a good idea to walk side by side with Alice. _Get away from me_. She mentally shooed them away, gritting her teeth tetchily.

"Alice!" Daphne greeted, "Hi! Mind if we walk to Potions together?" she asked politely.

Alice smiled sardonically, "Not at all…" she said gritting her teeth again.

To her left, Pansy spoke in her usual snobbish tone, "You have been hanging out with that Hufflepuff kid, Malcolm Preece. Slytherins get along the best with Hufflepuff but I have to make sure…"

Alice got what she was saying, she rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by her pathetic prejudice, "He's a pureblood. You don't have to be all snobbish, Pansy." Alice admonished, **glaring** at her.

Pansy visibly sighed, "That's good," she said.

On the way, the three bumped into Neville Longbottom. He looked nervous and fidgety as always, "H-h-hi…A-Alice..." he stammered, "Congratulations on getting into Slytherin,"

Alice merely gave him a thoughtful smile and that was very rare for her to do that, "Same to you, Neville" she acknowledge gently.

He shuffled quietly on his feet for a moment, before speaking up again in another nervous tone, "Bye," he squeaked, and then scrambled inside the dungeon room.

Pansy frowned at her, "You're in speaking terms with that dunderhead!" she squawked.

"Please don't make that sound, Pansy; it's very unbecoming of you," Alice tutted her, "I met him in the train. He was being civil—unlike you," said Alice coolly. She gave Pansy a mocking sideways smile, before sashaying towards an empty seat next to Hermione Granger, leaving Pansy standing with a flabbergasted expression on her face. She huffed and Hmphed! Haughtily and picked a seat nearest to Draco Greengrass on the other hand simply smiled awkwardly. She sat behind Seamus Finiggan.

Alice absolutely loved the dungeons. It was dark, cold and there were all sorts of pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. She couldn't wait to get her hands on all of them.

Snape started the class by taking the roll call; he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black and empty, like dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Alice could relate to that. She liked Snape the most…even though he was sort of pathetic. More silence followed this little speech. Beside her, Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. Alice silently laughed at her attempt.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

 _Draught of the Living Dead…I prefer sleeping pills._ Alice mused mentally to herself.

Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air, which made Alice look at her with a blinking, amused stare.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

 _Your potions cabinet—Say it Harry—it would be hilarious._

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat; Harry was still looking very clueless, "I don't know, sir."

 _Should have said it—it's the stomach of a goat, actually._

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape's eyes were cold but Alice saw a glimmer of amusement in them. She kept a straight face, fixing her eyes on Snape.

"Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

 _The Spelling._ Alice commented, still not speaking.

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

 _There's the cheek._ A few people laughed, even Alice let out a slight smile. Snape, however, was not pleased. "Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Alice rolled her eyes at this, she detested using quill— too much work— but, perhaps it was best not to use a pen on Snape's lessons. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Alice subtlety shook her head. She liked Snape's sarcastic comments. But he was just another pathetic human being who holds grudges on people who are already dead. She felt sorry for Harry. He'll never know why Snape was evil to him.

Snape put them all into pairs (Ugh!) and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Alice was paired with Tabitha Brainbrige. As much as she hated working in front of people, Alice hated working with other people too. She had to get rid of Tabitha.

"Ugh! I hate those Snake Fangs," Tabitha said, grimacing in disgust as she poked the fangs with her wand.

"How ironic—considering the fact that you're a Slytherin and Slytherin's symbol is a _snake_ ," Alice mocked.  
"I never realized that," Tabitha said looking quite perplexed. Alice rolled her eyes. She whispered "Somnus" softly, making sure that nobody hears her. Tabitha jerked up for a moment, before closing her eyes, her body thumping loudly on the floor.

"Professor!" Alice called, "I think Tabitha fainted,"

Snape veered around to their direction, "How?" he asked calmly.

Alice tried to sound like she had nothing to do with it, "I don't know. She mentioned to me that she hated the Snake Fangs—"

Snape narrowed his eyes at Alice suspiciously. He called someone from Gryffindor to bring Tabitha to the hospital wing.

"I trust that you'll do well alone, Miss Jones," said Snape softly.

Alice looked at the Gryffindor first year that had the misfortune of dragging Tabitha's body to the Hospital wing. She faked concern.

"I can manage." Alice assured him.

"Be here at 8 tonight," said Snape coldly.

Alice winced. _So close._ She didn't think too much about that and brewed her potion as quickly as possible. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Neville add the wrong ingredient. She sighed, stepped back and sat down on her stool with her legs tucked on her chest. A couple of students watched her oddly. Alice hummed, waiting for the disaster.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

 _Pathetic. Really pathetic._ Alice mused, shaking her head.

They continued with their potions. Snape was still making critical comments to everyone's, except Malfoy's cauldrons. He grunted at Hermione, annoyed that she managed to successfully brew hers. When he reached Alice's potion, he didn't say anything, which was good for Alice. She didn't need his comments anyways, while he was inspecting another student's cauldron with his back turned on her, she sneakily took out another vial from her wallet and filled it with the potion.

Alice didn't take dinner that night. She wanted to find the source of all the food magically appearing from thin air. She suspected that it had to be at least under, or beside the great Hall. Under was more likely. Alice casted another disillusionment charm on herself again (If only I had an invisibility cloak) and ambled over to the Basement.

There, Alice saw a painting of a bowl of fruit. She smirked to herself. She touched the pear…it was obvious, there was a trace of oil around it meaning it was touched often. Nothing happened at first. Then she moved her fingers on the pear, as if to tickle it. To her surprise, it squirmed and laughed. She grinned happily, tickling the pear once more. It then transformed into a green door-knob. She turned the knob and opened catching a glimpse of a room as big as the Great Hall, mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. Oh—and how could she forget about the house-elves. Alice couldn't wait to show this to Malcolm. _Why did I think about Malcolm?_ She shook her head, banishing the thought from her mind.

They were cartoonish in her opinion; an oversized head, standing over three feet tall with bulging eyes the size of tennis balls, bodies grey and wrinkly, and had large bat-like ears. The house-elves were underdress, wearing only grey teatowels embedded with the Hogwarts crest. They were a bit busy on cooking and washing the dishes that they hardly noticed her. One house-elf however greeted Alice with natural wide eyes.

"Does Miss wish to eat?" he said in a squeaky voice. Alice blinked right at him, "Does the miss not satisfied by the food?"

Alice smiled, "Call me Alice," she said, smiling gently, "and no…the food's great—but, it would be nice if you had some pizza…you know what's pizza, right?"

The elf nodded briskly.

"Could you maybe make some for me…and add some ice cream as well…"

"Miss Alice is polite. Miss Alice asked nicely. Wiley will do as Miss alice request," Wiley beamed happily at her.

"Oh—and Wiley…would you mind me asking a couple of questions?" said Alice, smiling slyly as she did.


	10. I'LL LEAVE THEM TO THEIR ASSUMPTIONS

Making the house-elves like her was easy enough. It was a piece of cake into coaxing them into telling her most of Hogwarts secrets. Some hesitated but when she said that it would be a great help to her if they did it, they eventually spilled everything she had to know. Alice could sense that they were powerful, apparently they had their own type of wandless magic, and could even apparate in and out of Hogwarts, but they were obedient and loyal, and they appear to enjoy labor. Perhaps that was a good thing. _I wonder where I could find a House-elf corpse,_ she thought.

Alice took a bite from her green apple that one of the elves gave her; she left the kitchens and proceeded to Snape's office. Unfortunately, it was half past 8 and when she turned around the corner, she saw Snape, glowering down at her.

CRUNCH, she took another bite, before smiling guiltily. "Hi…" said Alice, her voice raising an octave, "…Professor…"

"Hello as well," said Snape softly.

Alice folded her arms behind her back, trying to look innocent, "I can explain,"

Snape was still glaring, "Then by all means, explain now," he said.

Alice opened her mouth and then closed it again knowing that there was no way out of this, "My Office. Now," said Snape.

Alice was slumping her shoulders as she walked off.

"Will you mind telling me all about your adventure in the kitchens." Snape drawled.

"Umm…yeah…well…"Alice stammered.

"Without the infernal stuttering, please,"

"I wanted pizza," said Alice flatly.

"You wanted…pizza?" he repeated, raising a greasy eyebrow, "you're telling me that the reason you were late to our meeting was because you wanted pizza?

Alice nodded, grinning innocently again.

"I'll let this incident pass off …for now…" he said slowly, "but…don't you think that I didn't notice you casting a sleeping spell wandlessly towards Tabitha Bainbridge. In certain circumstances, I might be impressed, but towards a Slytherin—I'm afraid I will be taking 5 house points from you, Miss Jones."

Alice tried her best to look very disappointed, but in truth, she really didn't care, "I did her a favor anyway," she mumbled.

"And 5 points for successfully casting a spell wandlessly, something 7th year wizards have difficulty of," Snape surprisingly awarded her.

"Ahh…Thanks?" Alice said, shrugging her shoulders, not caring at all.

"Now, getting back to my topic—Not that I am disappointed that you're in my House but I have to know- why are you in Slytherin, Miss Jones?" he asked calmly.

"Because the hat put me there?" she answered flatly.

"I can see that- You were a hatstall—surely the hat would have given you permission to choose between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. What did it say to you?" said Snape coldly.

"Oh you know, the usual…it complimented me…said I was a genius…I don't exactly deny that..said It would be obvious if I would be in Ravenclaw- "

"Then why are you in that house instead," said Snape fiercely.

"because—it said that I didn't value all knowledge at all…I hated homework—look the only reason I become a hatstall was because I spent 7 minutes arguing with the hat, _apparently_ , it decided that I should be in Slytherin in the first place." Alice said pouting petulantly, "crummy old rag," she added, mumbling.

Snape continued glowering at her, showing no emotion on his face, "And have they found out about you…status."

Alice kept a casual look on her face. She wasn't worried the least bit. "Nope," she said, popping her 'p'

Snape nodded, "Good," he said, "Because I had enough of complaining Muggleborns whimpering to me about merciless bullying,"

"Well—" Alice smirked. She knew that she shouldn't push it but it was so tempting, "—you'd know _all_ about that would you," said Alice shrewdly.

Snape was now glaring at her, "I suggest you keep your mouth _shut,_ Jones," he spat angrily. _Whoo~that touched a nerve._ Alice mused thoughtfully.

"Get out," said Snape. There was still irritation in his tone. Alice gave him a fake smile, mocked a bow and left, skipping out the dungeons.

Malcolm talked about Quidditch a lot, something that Alice barely tolerated him with. He apparently spent most of his childhood zooming around England, chasing after bewitched balls for practice and fantasizing about helicopters and planes, wondering how on earth muggles make them fly.

Alice had flying lessons with the Gryffindors so she was saved from Malcolm's endless chatter, for now. She had never touched a broom before. The thing below her was definitely not something her mother would use to clean her room with. It was long, old, and some of the twigs stuck out in weird angles.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"

"UP!" everyone shouted, all except Alice, who watched and observed the others first. She noticed that Harry and Draco's brooms immediately jumped into their hands but Hermione Granger's and Neville's were simply rolling about on the ground. She concluded that you had to show some authority to it.

 _Shouldn't be too hard._ "UP!" Alice commanded. The broom obeyed and flew up onto her hand.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips, and then corrected Malfoy that he was doing his wrong.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Alice saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -

WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay facedown on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Alice could have helped him, after all he didn't blurt out about her muggleborn status, and he was nice. Alice respected that. But that would require showing off, something she couldn't afford to show at the moment. He'll be fine, she thought. The Epinsky spell should fix his broken wrist.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him.

No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

The other Slytherins joined in. Alice decided to hang back, watching how it would turn out.

Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

It was the Remebrall, a stupid ball that's only job is to make the owner more confused than ever. "Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch.

Malfoy smiled nastily.

Alice knew where this was going. Malfoy would fly up on his broom, make Harry chase him and Harry would stupidly oblige. _Boring if you ask me_. She mused.

Harry was excellent with the broom, diving in after the Rembrall from a 20 foot drop. He looked very pleased with himself when he caught it.

"HARRY POTTER!" McGonagall arrive, running towards them, looking quite angry, "Never - in all my time at Hogwarts -" Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously, "- how dare you - might have broken your neck -"

Harry didn't really got into any trouble. In fact, he was now the new seeker for the Gryffindor team, leaving countless students complaining. Among them were Draco Malfoy and Malcolm Preece. Alice got tired of hearing about Malcolm rant about how it was so unfair, while they were in classes. She had just had enough hearing about it in the common room from Draco and Pansy Parkinson.

"No offense, Malcolm. But I really don't care," said Alice, sighing in irritation for hearing "it's unfair" for the 20th time in a row.

"How can you not care? It's Quidditch, Alice. **Quidditch** ," he emphasized.

Alice groaned for the 156th time. She tried ditching Malcolm numerous times but he stuck on to her like gum. She really wished she had headphones right about now.


	11. FLUFFY'S NOT THAT BAD

Harry thought he, Ron and Hermione were safe from Filch. They managed to safely get out of the third floor corridor door, escaping the giant three headed dog. It was a close call. He was thankful that they weren't caught. Then, a smooth, drawling voice spoke up from behind them, as they slowly backed away from the forbidden door. At first he thought it was Malfoy, then again unless Malfoy suddenly turned into a girl, the chances that it was him behind them were slim.

"Up for a late night stroll?" drawled Alice.

The three of them turned around.

Harry's first impression of Alice Jones was that she was rather small for her age, yet her grey eyes were so much older and held more knowledge than an ordinary 11 year old or Hermione, and that was saying something. Alice was still in her pajamas, twirling her wand around her fingers. There a parchment sticking out from under her pajamas. She smiled slyly at them. Harry thought that she slightly intimidating when he stared into her eyes that were even paler in the dark.

"I can say the same thing about you." Ron said, trying to sound brave but his voice was still shaking after facing the three headed dog. Alice gave them a sideways glance and lopsided smile. There was mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you," she said.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you know, same as you three—exploring the castle," Alice replied nonchalantly.

"Past curfew?" Harry claimed. He regretted saying that because they too were breaking curfew. Alice didn't reply. She merely quirked an eyebrow.

"You know, Ron. For a Gryffindor, you sure are a wimp," Alice commented.

Ron trembled, "you won't be saying that once you see what's in there," he said.

Alice rolled her eyes, "You mean, the Cerberus inside. I think his name is Fluffy. It's in the collar. You should take a closer look, though."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "You went inside!" he remarked.

"I got curious," she said, yawning, "It was all very boring if you ask me,"

Hermione frowned, she still spoke in a shrill voice, "There's nothing boring about that. That dog could have killed us."

"Whatever you say," said Alice in a slow sleepy voice. She twirled her wand again before pocketing it in her pajamas and turned. She started to walk slowly, "Let me know if you need help getting pass Fluffy," she said while looking over her shoulder, "I can tell you, with a price of course."

Alice gave them one last smirk before looking straight ahead, turning to another corridor, leaving out of their sights.

"You seem to be familiar with that Slytherin hatstall, Hermione." Ron said. His voice had a hint of an accusing tone in it.

Hermione shook her head and scrunched up her nose as if she was remembering something unpleasant, "I met her on the train. She wasn't very polite," she said.

Harry briskly said the password and they scrambled inside the common room, collapsing, trembling into the armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had got both her breath and her bad temper back again. "You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on.

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something. She stood up, glaring at them.

"Anyways…I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." She turned her back at them, marching angrily to the girl's dorms.

"She needs to sort out her priorities." Ron said. Harry nodded.

But Hermione gave Harry something to think about as he climbed into his four poster bed. The dog was guarding something. What had Hagrid said? Gringotts was the safest place in the world for something you wanted to hide - except perhaps Hogwarts.

It looked as though Harry had found out where the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was, and he had the feeling that Alice knew exactly what it was.

Alice rarely spent her time in the common room. The only reason she ever did go there was to listen to gossip and find out about everyone's juicy secrets. Her adventure towards the third floor corridor was probably the least boring event that ever happened to her while she was in Hogwarts. She managed borrow the Weasley twins amazing map; The Marauders Map, a map that sort of works like a security camera, only without the actual video, but equally useful.

She was sitting lazily inside the common room, by the fireplace with Somali on her lap. She stroked his fur distractingly as she listened to gossips, and as usual, Malfoy was still bragging all about Potter and how he bet that he wouldn't show up in the Great Hall tomorrow. _Fat chance._ She thought.

It was breakfast. Alice didn't do breakfast. She would rather spend her time looking for more secrets, and conducting experiments in abandoned restrooms. So, she really didn't know that today was the day that Harry Potter got his Nimbus 2000. Lucky for him. Not so lucky for Alice, who was forced to listen to Malcolm's 30 minute rant about how "unfair" it was again, during Transfiguration Class.

 _Ugh. Why do I even hang out with him?!_

She couldn't even answer her own obvious question.

The troll was getting closer towards them, eyes filled with hunger. The three of them stood there trembling. Ron was on the verge of peeing is trousers. After Harry was thrown down from the back of the troll, Ron uttered the first spell that came into his mind.

"Wingardium Leviosa" the troll's club levitated into the air, turned slowly over –and dropped with a sickening crack, onto the owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching the bathroom. It was Alice. She fixed her eyes on the troll. There was no emotion on her face at first then she surprised Harry by suddenly smiling.

"Sweet!" she remarked and advanced towards the troll's body, bending down over it and taking something from her pockets that looked awfully like a syringe and a pocket knife. She appeared to be gathering some flesh and blood from the troll. The troll didn't stir.

"Is it—dead?" Hermione said.

Alice shook her head. Harry saw her eyes scanning the troll like they were x-rays.

"Nope," she said, popping her 'p'

Harry wasn't relieved.

"But he'll be out for the moment. Give it one or two hours at most." She said, finally straightening her posture and looking at them with twinkling eyes, "Always did wanted to see a troll. Good job for knocking it out, Ron. Here you go, Harry." Alice said, handing over his wand.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled. His wand was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue. "Ugh. Troll boogers." He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

Ron then pointed his wand, accusingly to Alice's direction. He appeared as if he just realized something, "Wait—what are you doing here?" Ron demanded, "I bet you were the one who set off the troll weren't you, thinking it would be all funny." He spat.

Alice did another of her signature eye-rolls.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Alice said. She raised up her chin making her appear pompous, "It wasn't me. However, the culprit should be coming towards here in three…two—"

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall was looking at Ron and Harry. Harry had never seen her look so angry. Her lips were white. Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Harry's mind.

Alice was still standing there squinting at Quirell who was still whimpering.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor McGonagall, with cold fury in her voice. Harry looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry a swift, piercing look. Harry looked at the floor. He wished Ron would put his wand down. Then his eyes darted towards Alice looking more perplexed than angry.

A small voice came out of the shadows. It was Hermione, and she finally got to her feet. She lied to McGonagall, saying that she thought that she could have taken the troll herself.

"Well - in that case..." said Professor McGonagall, staring at the three of them, completely ignoring Alice.

"Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. "Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left. Alice went with her.

"Miss Jones," Snape said. Alice let out a mock wince but Harry could tell that she was expecting that Snape would want to talk to her about why she was with three Gryffindors, "My office. At 8:00 p.m. don't be late like the last time," said Snape darkly, glaring at Alice's small figure.

Alice only nodded, and then scrambled out of the bathroom together with Hermione.


	12. IT WAS SOOOO QUIRELL

Snape glared at Alice for a quarter of a minute when she came inside his office late. Alice though didn't give Snape any chance to speak. When Snape opened his mouth, Alice interjected, "It was Quirell."

"I beg your pardon," said Snape.

"It was him who released the troll," she said.

"It is not good to make false assumptions, Miss Jones," he admonished.

Alice shrugged, "And it is not good to let your giant dog scratch untreated, Professor," she retorted, "Fluffy must not like you very much,"

Snape raise his eyebrows, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Jones," he lied. But Snape was surprised on how she knew about that information.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb, Professor. We all know what's hidden in the third floor corridor," she said.

"Miss Jones," he warned.

"The Philosopher's Stone," she said smiling shrewdly at him, "It was moved there on July 31st. Dumbledore is good friends with Nicholas Flammel so he convinced Flammel to move the Stone to Hogwarts to guard it. But that doesn't make sense now does it? The security systems could be broken by a first year. That means, Dumbledore is also using the stone as bait for someone. And I have a good hunch that its Voldemort, isn't it Professor,"

"You dare say the Dark Lord's name," said Snape sternly.

"It's just a name, Professor. I'm not going to be scared of it…Unless he placed a curse or Taboo in it then I'd be scared," she said, "Anyways…Dumbledore's trying to trap Voldemort—stupid name by the way- and he is also using the Stone as something of a test for Harry Potter," she took deep breath and exhaled, "Voldemort is at his weakest this time. I have a feeling that he has infiltrated the school already and that Quirell seems to be in alliance with him. He's after the stone to gain power," Alice paused then shook her head. "Honestly, I couldn't blame him. I want the stone as well," Snape could see her eyes sparkling as her tone of voice changed, "Think of all the possibilities and good it would to the world not to mention to the Scientific Community!"

Alice's eyes were hungry. A hunger to find out all the answers. Snape didn't know whether to be fascinated by her genius and perceptive ability or to be angry that she broke the rules.

"Miss Jones- "

Alice cut him off again. It was as if she was talking to herself, "But I guess the risks outweigh the benefits. If the Philosopher's stone is available for everyone's use, it would damage the world's perfect equilibrium. Wars would be made, Chaos would become rampant throughout the streets, and" she shook her head again, "Something that powerful should be destroyed."

"Miss Jones—No do not interrupt me—that information that you just blurted out was classified. How many school rules did you break to find it out?" he demanded.

Alice looked rather bored again. She stuffed her hands into her robe pockets and replied nonchalantly, "One. It wasn't that hard to add two and two together,"

This time, Snape was even captivated by her intellectual prowess. He gave her a slight smirk, "You must be really pleased with yourself," he said.

Alice beamed, "Why yes. Yes I am actually. Who wouldn't?" she said, "Well?"

He raised a confused eyebrow, "Well what?"

"Are you actually letting Dumbledore do as he pleases? Letting some weak 11 year old take on Voldemort, turning him into a weapon for the destruction of the Dark Lord. What if Harry gets hurt? There are too many risks about Dumbledore's plan."

"And why do you care, Miss Jones about the Potter boy," Snape said sneering at her.

She narrowed her eyes trying to make herself look intimidating in front of him. Snape had to admit that she did a square job at it, "It isn't me that cares if he is dies or not. You should know well about that, Professor," she said, speaking in a tone that meant that she knew his secret.

"I told you that it is wrong to make assumptions, Miss Jones," Snape snarled.

Alice fixed her eyes into his own dark tunnels, "It's not an assumption if it's true," she said.

Snape fumed. He slammed his palms onto his desk with such force that the cauldron and several papers fell down on the floor, but Alice didn't flinch a bit. Snape bent down on Alice's eye level, "What do you know!?" he snarled again.

She still spoke in bored but knowing tones, "More than you think," Alice said.

She yawned and eyed the jars that were filled with specimens with interest, "Don't worry. I have no intention of telling Harry or anyone for that matter."

"This conversation is over, Miss Jones," Snape had to tell her that. If she dared speak another word he would have hexed her on the spot.

Alice spun on her heels, facing away from Snape. She hummed a catchy tune while walking slowly out of the office. Once she was gone, Snape plopped down his leather chair and buried his face into his hands.

Alice made him remember.

There was a part of him that knew she was right.

If Potter died, then Lily…Snape shook his head. It was useless to think about things that were already dead.

November was the Quidditch season. It got Malcolm all excited that it was all he could talk about during his conversations with Alice. Every time he talked to her all about it, she would always groan. But he didn't mind. Malcolm appreciated that she didn't charmed him with a silencing spell like she did with Flinch-Fletchy when he wouldn't stop bragging about some famous muggle school that he was supposed to go to.

This time, Malcolm tried to force Alice into attending another game.

"I'll root for Slytherin if you want," he said.

They were at the library, the place where Alice spends her free time once she was done exploring, "Go ahead. I don't care who wins anyways," she said in a bored tone.

Alice was reading a book about Magical Law. Or at least Malcolm thought that she was reading it because she was making the all the pages of a 600 page book turn quickly that it was almost impossible to read.

Malcolm saw her do the process five times before closing the book with a loud bang and returning it back to where she found it. She picked up another random book about spells that were supposed to be for 7th years and repeated.

 _"_ _Vertovelox thrice speed"_ she said the spell that made the pages turn quick.

"Are you even reading that book?" Malcolm asked. He was distracted by all the pages turning at a quick pace. It was impossible for her to read it.

This time, it was a good 1000 page book that took her 5 minutes to finish. She didn't answer Malcolm for the duration of that time.  
"Alice," he tried to get her attention.

Alice raised her finger as a gesture for him to wait. Malcolm obliged and picked up a random book.

He knew that she was done when she slammed the book closed again. A 5th year heard it and jerked a bit. He shushed them, glaring at them for a moment before continuing to read.

"Sorry." Malcolm breathed.

Alice turned to face him, "Yes," she said, "yes I am."

"But you're just scanning the pages," Malcolm said.

Alice looked sideways, "Ah…No I'm not. I just read faster than the average human being that's all," she said nonchalantly, "I can read up to 100,000 word a minute and memorized the contents in any book If I want to,"

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows, "But that's impossible. Nobody can read that fast," he said.

"We are living in a world of magic and you think that it's impossible for me to read 100, 00 per minute?" Alice said.

"Why….yes—unless you did some spell to make you read that fast."

Alice smiled, "That's the best part," she said, "I don't need to use magic."

Malcolm wore a look of astonishment. It was one of the byproducts for hanging out with Alice. She never failed to surprise him.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Because I'm a genius with a growing I.Q. of 200," she said. Alice stood up wanting to leave the library already. Malcolm followed her.

"What's I.Q.?" he asked, "Is that some sort of spell?"

"It means Intelligence Quotient. It measures the amount of intelligence you have." She replied absently.

"How much do you think is mine then?"

Alice stopped and gave Malcolm a once over, "it's probably 100," she replied.

Malcolm looked quite pleased with himself, "Wow. That's big isn't it," he said nodding happily.

Alice rolled her eyes, "don't sound too pleased. It's an average score," she said.

"You muggles are so weird. Measuring intelligence and stuff. Sounds very Ravenclaw to me," said Malcolm in a tone of amusement.

They walked out of the library. Malcolm once again blabbed about Quidditch and everyone within the corridors could hear distinct groans coming from the 11 year old genius.


	13. MAYBE ASTRONOMY WAS USEFUL AFTER ALL

Harry made his way down to the staffroom and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside - and a horrible scene met his eyes.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

"Blasted thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but -"POTTER!"

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.

"I just wondered if I could have my book back."

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked as Harry joined them. "What's the matter?"

In a low whisper, Harry told them what he'd seen.

"You know what this means?" he finished breathlessly. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him - he's after whatever it's guarding! And Id bet my broomstick he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes were wide.

"No - he wouldn't, she said. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

"I remember what Alice said to me when we were in the bathroom during the whole troll incident. She said that the culprit was coming inside the bathroom. Snape was there, Hermione. It couldn't be a coincidence."

"But you can't just believe her. what if she's lying." Hermione said.

She may have been right but Harry wasn't convinced.

He went to bed with his head buzzing with the same question. Neville was snoring loudly, but Harry couldn't sleep. He tried to empty his mind - he needed to sleep, he had to, he had his first Quidditch match in a few hours - but the expression on Snape's face when Harry had seen his leg wasn't easy to forget.

"I told you for the 100th time , Malcolm, I'm not going to watch the game!" Alice said loudly to Malcolm. She regreted it a bit. Malcolm was talking about how Harry won the game and caught the Snitch with his mouth. But the most interesting thing about that was Harry's broom was moving in an odd way.

"And then he dived in that he almost turned into a pancake. Potter smashed into the ground, the crowd went silent then he spat something out from his mouth. It was the Snitch!" Malcolm narrated. "it was odd though. It was as if he couldn't control his broom."

"Not really," Alice said. She already knew who did it anyways.

Harry won the game. He was being made a strong cup of tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.

Ron was explaining that Snape was the one who curse Harry's broom. They finally mentioned about that three-headed dog in the third floor corridor whose name was Fluffy, apparently.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the

"Yes?" said Harry eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" cried Hermione.

The afternoon's events certainly seemed to have changed her mind about Snape.

"I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

The door swooshed open. Alice was standing in the doorway together with a blonde boy from Hufflepuff. She was carrying a large brown, leather bounded book.

"Who's trying to kill, Harry?" Malcolm said, wearing a perplexed expression on his face.

"Alice—and boy—what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked brusquely.

"Yeah, Jones," said Ron tetchily, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to leave a book, that's all," she replied. Alice shoved the large book onto Hagrid who caught it and nodded.

"Mighty thanks, Alice." He said patting the book and hiding it somewhere in the cupboards.

This was Harry's chance to ask her about Snape.

"I think Snape's trying to kill me. You think so too, don't you? You said back then that the one who released the troll was coming inside the girl's lavatory."

"Congratulations, by the way, Harry!" Malcolm greeted happily ignoring the Snape trying to kill him part.

"Yeah thanks." Harry replied absently. His gaze was fixed into Alice.

"I was right about that," she said in monotone.

Harry beamed.

"See, Hagrid."

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

"Aha!" said Harry, "so there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

"ahh...we should go. Come one Alice," Malcolm was the one to speak first. He pulled Alice's arm until they were outside of the hut.

"Bye, harry!" Malcolm said.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The castle became colder and soon students would be going home for the Holidays.

"You're not going to celebrate Christmas?" Malcolm asked Alice.

"No." she said, "I already wrote a letter to my mom that I was going to stay. There's still so much exploring to do. I haven't even uncovered half of its secrets yet!"

Malcolm pressed his lips into a thin line, "Your mum is okay with that?"

"Malcolm, come on, Mum is waiting!"

"That's Gina,"

"Mom thinks that I'm socializing" Alice said shrugging her shoulders.

"MALCOLM!" Gina yelled this time.

"COMING!" Malcolm said. He gave Alice an apologizing smile, said his goodbyes and then ran off.

Alice continued exploring. On December 25, she found the Room of Requirement.

Harry was going to be spending his time in Detention—at the Foribidden Forest! Together with Malfoy!—oh with Neville and Hermione.

"The forest?" he repeated, and he didn't sound quite as cool as usual. "We can't go in there at night - there are all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

Neville clutched the sleeve of Harry's robe and made a choking noise.

"Sweet. Werewolves. I wonder if I could dissect one," came Alice's voice from behind them.

"You, girl! What are you doing here?!" Flich said shortly.

"Oh don't you know? Snape sent me to keep an eye on Malfoy," she said.

"He did?" asked Malfoy.

"Duh—He wouldn't want his best student to go out the woods alone with three other Gryffindors, now would he," Alice was fibbing. But Harry didn't know that. Every word that escaped her mouth was believable. She somehow made it believable.

Hermione however simply narrowed her eyes.

Malfoy brightened up suddenly, "yes—Yes I am his best student," he said haughtily.

"But why did he send you too, Jones?"

She gave a sheepish smile, "yeah I sort of broke one of his jars and he gave me detention as well."

"I'spose I'd have to consider," grunted Hagrid.

"I'm not going in that forest," Malfoy said. Harry was pleased to hear the panic in his voice.

"But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd- "

"tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or Yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on"'

Malfoy didn't move. He looked at Hagrid furiously, but then dropped his gaze. He turned to Alice for help but she was looking at the forest like it was an amusement park. She actually wanted to go there.

"Right then," said Hagrid, "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

Alice was jittering with excitement.

He led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Better," said Alice. Malfoy looked at her like she grew three heads.

"Unicorns aren't exactly the nicest creatures around, Jones. They have extra sharp horns on their foreheads. They could peirce you," Malfoy said. He started trembling, "And then you'll- " He was too scared to finish.

Harry saw Alice scuttle off and pull something out from her robes that looked like a petri dish. She appeared to be scooping off some of the unicorn blood. When she caught Harry's gaze she put her finger to her lips in a quite gesture.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," said Malfoy quickly, looking at Fang's long teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," said Hagrid. " So me, Harry, Alice an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver-blue blood on the fallen leaves. The only one who was happy to be in the forest was Alice. Harry could see her eyes twinkle in the darkness.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Werewolf," Alice breathed happily.

At this point, she was creepy in Harry's opinion.

"Not fast enough," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

They walked past a mossy tree stump. Harry could hear running water; there must be a stream somewhere close by. There were still spots of unicorn blood here and there along the winding path.

"You all right, Hermione?" Hagrid whispered. "Don' worry, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hagrid seized the three of them and hoisted them off the path behind a towering oak. He pulled out an arrow and fitted it into his crossbow, raising it, ready to fire. The four of them listened. Something was slithering over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. Hagrid was squinting up the dark path, but after a few seconds, the sound faded away.

"I knew it, " he murmured. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested.

"No," Alice said grimly, "Something much worse,"

"Right, follow me, but careful, now," said Hagrid.

They walked more slowly, ears straining for the faintest sound. Suddenly, in a clearing ahead, something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Show yerself - I'm armed!"

And into the clearing came - was it a man, or a horse? To the waist, a man, with red hair and beard, but below that was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear, "A centaur," she breathed.

"Oh, it's you, Ronan," said Hagrid in relief. "How are yeh?"

He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you, Hagrid," said Ronan. He had a deep, sorrowful voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," said Hagrid, patting his crossbow. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter, Alice Jones an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan, you two. He's a centaur.

"We'd noticed," said Hermione faintly.

"Cool," said Alice in amazement.

"Good evening," said Ronan. "Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?"

"Erm -"

"A bit," said Hermione timidly.

"Not really," Alice blurted out.

Hermione looked at her in horror for saying such as thing.

"What?!"

"Not really…A bit. Well, that's something." Ronan sighed. He flung back his head and stared at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

Alice glanced up, "how good is your eyesight anyways?" she asked.

"Superior to that of humans," he replied.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, glancing up, too. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't answer immediately. He stared unblinkingly upward, then sighed again.

"Always the innocent are the first victims," he said. "So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "but have yeh seen anythin', Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated, while Hagrid watched him impatiently. "Unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer home, said Hagrid. "So yeh haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Yet again, Ronan took a while to answer. At last, he said, "The forest hides many secrets."

"Can you tell me some of them?" Alice asked.

But before Ronan could answer her, a movement in the trees behind Ronan made Hagrid raise his bow again, but it was only a second centaur, black-haired and -bodied and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo, Bane," said Hagrid. "All right?"

"Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured - would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Bane walked over to stand next to Ronan. He looked skyward. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

"We've heard," said Hagrid grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know, won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Alice, Harry and Hermione followed him out of the clearing, staring over their shoulders at Ronan and Bane until the trees blocked their view.

"Never," said Hagrid irritably, "try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Really? Seems pretty clear to me," Alice said casually. She picked up a pebble from the forest floor and threw it into a nearby tree.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Harry asked.

She picked another rock from the forest floor and instead of throwing it, she tossed it up and caught it with her hand and then repeated the process several times, "It's a riddle. Mars just happens to be the god of war,"

"but there's no war,"

Alice smiled grimly, "It could be very well the start of one," she said softly.

Harry was still confused.

"Are there many of them in here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" said Harry.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."

They walked on through the dense, dark trees. Harry kept looking nervously over his shoulder. He had the nasty feeling they were being watched. He was very glad they had Hagrid and his crossbow with them. They had just passed a bend in the path when Hermione grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You three wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

They heard him crashing away through the undergrowth and stood looking at each other, very scared. Alice was the only one who remained calm.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" whispered Hermione.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville... it's our fault he's here in the first place."

"It's probably nothing. We didn't hear a scream so they're okay."

'How sure are you?" asked Hermione.

"about 90 percent," she replied.

The minutes dragged by. Their ears seemed sharper than usual. Harry's seemed to be picking up every sigh of the wind, every cracking twig. What was going on? Where were the others?

At last, a great crunching noise announced Hagrid's return. Malfoy, Neville, and Fang were with him. Hagrid was fuming. Malfoy, it seemed, had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him as a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, Alice, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

So Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Malfoy and Fang. They walked for nearly half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became almost impossible to follow because the trees were so thick. Harry thought the blood seemed to be getting thicker. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look -" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

"Woah!" said Alice.

Alice and Harry had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made them freeze where they stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry - unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry - he couldn't move for fear.

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced his head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward.

"Harry?" Alice took out his wand and then pointed it at the creature in front of her. Her eyes were suddenly wide.

"No way," Alice said in a whispering tone.

He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.

The pain in Harry's head was so bad he fell to his knees. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him, not Ronan or Bane; this one looked younger; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body.

"Are you all right?" said the centaur, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Yes - thank you - what was that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time - especially for you. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way. "My name is Firenze," he added, as he lowered himself on to his front legs so that Harry could clamber onto his back, "And you girl, you should get on my back as well,"

There was suddenly a sound of more galloping from the other side of the clearing. Ronan and Bane came bursting through the trees, their flanks heaving and sweaty.

"Firenze!" Bane thundered. "What are you doing? You have humans on your back! Have you no shame? Are you a common mule?"

"Do you realize who this is?" said Firenze. "This is the Potter boy. The quicker he leaves this forest, the better."

"What have you been telling him?" growled Bane. "Remember, Firenze, we are sworn not to set ourselves against the heavens. Have we not read what is to come in the movements of the planets?"

Ronan pawed the ground nervously. "I'm sure Firenze thought he was acting for the best, " he said in his gloomy voice.

Bane kicked his back legs in anger.

"For the best! What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze suddenly reared on to his hind legs in anger, so that Harry and Alice had to grab his shoulders to stay on.

"Do you not see that unicorn?" Firenze bellowed at Bane. "Do you not understand why it was killed? Or have the planets not let you in on that secret? I set myself against what is lurking in this forest, Bane, yes, with humans alongside me if I must."

"He's back isn't he," Alice interrupted. All eyes were on her, "Mars is bright," she added.

Bane and Ronan had stunned looks on their faces, "She knows!"

And Firenze whisked around; with Harry and clutching on as best he could, they plunged off into the trees, leaving Ronan and Bane behind them.

Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Why's Bane so angry?" he asked. "What was that thing you saved me from, anyway?"

Firenze slowed to a walk, warned Harry and Alice to keep his head bowed in case of low-hanging branches, but did not answer Harry's question. They made their way through the trees in silence for so long that Harry thought Firenze didn't want to talk to him anymore. They were passing through a particularly dense patch of trees, however, when Firenze suddenly stopped.

"Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used -for?"

"No," said Harry, startled by the odd question. "We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry stared at the back of Firenze's head, which was dappled silver in the moonlight.

"But who'd be that desperate?" he wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, deaths better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else - something that will bring you back to full strength and power - something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course - the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who -"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance? Your friend mention him a while ago,"

Harry looked at Alice, It was as though an iron fist had clenched suddenly around Harry's heart. Over the rustling of the trees, he seemed to hear once more what Hagrid had told him on the night they had met: "Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die."

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"

Hermione was running toward them down the path, Hagrid puffing along behind her.

"I'm fine," said Harry, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"I'm fine too," supplied Alice.

"The unicorn's dead, Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you," Firenze murmured as Hagrid hurried off to examine the unicorn. "You are safe now."

Harry and Alice slid off his back.

"Good luck, Harry Potter," said Firenze. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

"And you- " he gestured to Alice.

"Alice Jones,"

"Alice Jones. You are far smarter than an average human," he praised.

He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving Harry shivering behind him.

"Do you think—that Vold- that he - is alive?" Harry asked Alice. She was gazed up looking at the stars.

"What do you think?" she said absently.


	14. WE NEVER REALLY SETTLED THAT BET

Alice had the most interesting day yesterday night at the Forbidden Forest. For some reason, she told Malcolm all about it at the Room of Requirement.

The room of requirement was probably the best room ever in Hogwarts. Alice found out about it from the House elves. All she needed to do was walk past the 7th floor corridor 3 times and really wish for something. Alice needed a study, and so the Room of Requirement gave her one, complete with all the books that were most useful, a blackboard, a long white table that held her lab equipment and several alchemy sets. And a bonus was that, the room even gave her potion ingredients for her experiments. The only ones to know about her secret study were Malcolm and Somali, her cat.

"So you got to meet a centaur!" Malcolm exclaimed happily. Alice was telling him all about it while examining the unicorn's blood under the microscope.

"I so wanted to dissect one," she said, "It's a shame Hagrid already buried the unicorn. The things I could know!"

"Thats all you think about, Alice," said Malcolm as he plopped onto a bean bag chair near her, "Dissecting, blood, experimenting and looking under your mycoscopey"

Alice gave out an exasperated sight, "Its myc-ros-cope," she enunciated.

"It is fantastic think of the best inventions. Although, I don't know why they want to see super tiny things," he pondered. By that time, Alice was ignoring him and continued taking notes and observations.

The unicorn blood had super healing agent that could be useful for repairing big wounds in a vast rate. It could also be a possible catalyst for prolonging life. If only she could trick the curse somehow.

"Ortis!" Alice uttered the spell and then a book from the shelves went flying towards her. She caught it with ease.

"You have got to teach me that,"

"Later," she said sighing. It would be nice if she could have gotten a bigger sample.

"Aren't you going to be late for your potions class?" Malcolm reminded her. He looked distastefully at one of the dismembered body parts that Alice was keeping in a jar right next to those glass vials she called test tubes.

"Ugh," he shuddered, "Where did you even get this?" asked Malcolm.

"From the morgue," she said distractedly.

"But we don't have a morgue here in Hogwarts,"

"I had it mailed,"

"Oh,"

"But really, alice. You're going to be late. And your teacher is Snape," Malcolm said. Alice didn't like the tremble in his tone.

"I'm not scared of him," she said. Alice turned around to face him, "And aren't _you_ going to be late for History of Magic,"

"Binns is rubbish," Malcolm said with a grimace.

Alice smirked, "I'm glad we have the same views,"

Later that day, Alice received detention for cutting class. Snape again called her to his office, "your attitude is beginning to be a problem, Miss Jones. I gave you detention because you smashed one of my valuable specimens. I did not however tell you the terms of your detention- Sneaking into the forbidden forest, _lying_ to Malfoy," he snarled.

"I saw Voldemort," she piped.

"Do not lie to me, Jones," said Snape darkly.

"I'm not. I saw him. He merge with Quirell."

"What?" said Snape.

"I finally know the reason why he always wears that turban of his," she chirped.

"That is not happy matter, Miss Jones," said Snape. He calmed down a bit.

"Course it is. I got to solve a mystery and you get to know where Voldemort really is,"

Snape sighed. Somehow, Alice always managed to stun him with her brilliance.

"Am I still up for detention?"

"Scrub the trophies tonight. No magic,"

Alice didn't mind. She could easily give Flich as sleeping spell and she could get away for it.

Exams were coming up. Alice didn't really try very hard at it. She didn't fail. All of her test scores had a passing score to them.

In practical exams, she didn't even perform that much. It was never her style to waste her precious energy on grades.

The teacher were disappointed, as well as the upperclassmen from Slytherin. They expected that she was going to be a great wizard like McGonagall who was once a hatstall. Alice though made sure to not disappoint Snape during potions. She didn't need any detentions.

School was almost at an end. The exams were over. Alice passed with average marks and Hermione of course got the best grades of the first years.

And Harry Potter and his two friends broke the rules and went to the 3rd floor corridor, past Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, McGonangall's giant chess set and the Snape's potions. Harry finally met Voldemort, the Sorcerers Stone was destroyed (such a shame), Quirell disappeared (Alice knew that he died), and Ron and Harry got sent to the Hospital Wing. The news spread out fast but no one knew that Voldemort was still alive.

Slytherin was the first in line for the Hogwarts House Cup. But Dumbledore pulled a dick move and awarded points to Gryffindor.

Snape never looked angrier. Alice covered her ears when the Great Hall erupted into cheers. The banners of green and silver were replaced to red and gold and Gryffindor won the House Cup.

The first year for Alice Jones in Hogwarts was over. She made sure to steal anything she could get her hands on in Snape's potions cabinet and a couple of herbs from the greenhouse. She wasn't caught but she did notice Snape fuming and sending glares at Harry every once in a while. He assumed that he was the one who stole nearly half of his ingredients.

All their trunks were packed, their wardrobes empty; notes were handed out to all the students, warning them not to use magic during the holidays.

"Pfft..." Alice huffed. She was in no way going to follow that rule. She was still underage. The ministry could only track those who were using their wands. Alice was already close to mastering wandless magic. It would just be considered as accidental magic.

Malcolm sat with Alice along with Neville in the compartment they first met. They sped through muggle towns, eatning Chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. They struck a conversation every once in a while.

"How is it being a Slytherin, Alice?" Neville asked.

She shrugged and continued stroking Somali's fur, "Wasn't much of a problem. Thank you for keeping my secret, by the way, Neville,"

"She thanked you!" Malcolm exclaimed, "How come you thanked Neville but not me?"

"Because you're persistent and annoying," Alice said half-joking. Malcolm merely pouted.

"What are you going to do this summer?" he asked.

"Depends on my gran," said Neville, "We're probably going to visit my Uncle's"

"I'm going to be training hard for Quidditch. We're going to be second years next term. I'm going to be a chaser for sure," said Malcolm dreamily, "Alice?"

"I'm going to convince my parents to go back to the America this summer. I need to talk to my brother," she replied.

"Are you coming back?" said Malcolm hopefully with those big blue pleading eyes of his.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "Depends," she said vaguely, "Hogwarts has nothing left to teach me anymore. I could go back to America and—"  
She didn't finish her sentence. Malcolm interrupted, "But what about us?"

"What about you?" she said coldly.

"No bloody way you're going to leave us. We're your friends aren't we?"

Alice was taken aback for a moment. _Friends_ that word was an ancient language to her. She never had any. Only acquaintances.

She felt warm for some reason. Alice hated it and loved it at the same time.

"Am I your friend, Neville?" she asked.

"Of course you are?' Neville said it bravely.

"Why?"

"Do you really need a 'Why'" said Malcolm. He was smiling.

"Huh, a bunch of saps you are," Alice said.

Finally, they arrived. They pulled off their wizard robes, putting on jackets and coats. It was took them a while to get to the platform.

"My gran's here," said Neville pointing at the grey haired lady with a stern face wearing a ridiculous amount of fur, "See you next term, guys,"

Malcolm waved goodbye.

"You should come and stay this summer at my house, Alice," Malcolm invited, "I'll send you an owl,"

"I rather have you call," she said, "I'm going to America remember. Unless your owl can travel thousands of miles across the Atlantic without exhaustion, then I suggest you try international coverage,"

"Oh," said Malcolm. He was disappointed.

He was really looking forward to spending time with Alice in the summer.

Alice couldn't bear watching that pathetic look on his face. She handed him a notebook.

"Here. We can communicate on this. I casted an international Protean charm in it. Whatever you write there, it would be sent to my other notebook,"

"A Protean Charm! But that's—never mind, you're Alice Jones, the super genius muggleborn Slytherin. At this point, there's no spell that you couldn't do,"

"Thanks,"

"You thanked me!"

"Don't expect another one,"

Gina Preece was this petite Ravenclaw girl who had a know-it-all look on her face. She was snotty and proud and the epitome of a terror sister. She marched towards the two wearing a sneer on her face.

"We've got to go, brat, Mom's waiting," she said. She gave Alice a once-over, "This your little friend? Alice Jones right, the Slytherin Hatstall," she said Slytherin like it was 4 syllable word.

"That's me." Alice said. She got why Malcolm didn't have a good relationship with her.

Gina ignored her completely grabbed Malcolm by his ear in an attempt to embarrass him in front of Alice.

"OWW! GINA!"

"We got to go now!"

"Bye, Alice," Malcolm said in between Ow's and waved goodbye.

When he was a few meters away, Alice pulled out Cedrus and simply flicked it. Gina was sent flying into a nearby juice stall.

"AHHH!" came her high pitched scream, "This was my favorite shirt,"

She caught Malcolm's gaze and he gave her a thumbs up, mouthing thanks before running off towards the blonde woman who was his mother.

Miss Jones was lugging the cart with all her stuff and Somali's cage. She was beaming.

Alice prepared herself for the questions that were going to come.

"Ooo~" Miss Jones cooed and then began kissing her daughter on the cheeks, "How was your school? Did you make any friends? Did you blow anything up? Did you make any friends? You have got to tell me everything. Did you make any friends?" her mother kept on repeating the last question.

Alice let out a high-pitched whine, "MOM! NOT NOW!" she protested. And They argued all throughout the trip home.


	15. UPDATE!

**BONUS CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON! STAY TUNED...**

 **TITLE: HOW I BORROWED THE MARAUDER'S MAP**


End file.
